


Communication

by DakCake



Series: Secrets Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Ah shoot here we go again, Angst, Fluff, I'll tag as I go along, M/M, Oh gosh what am I doing?, Welcome back fam, Winged!Virgil, there is violence, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake
Summary: It's all over, isn't it? Virgil and the others won. There's nothing else to take care of. Nothing that people have kept a secret from him for his own 'protection.' Looks like he'll have to find the truth out himself, and not in a good way.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> "Woah, woah, hold up there kiddo! Are you sure you want to read this? Because you know, Secrets got a happy ending. Yes, some of us were hurt, and one of us... Yeah. But you don't have to read this! Albeit, nothing in this story wasn't already introduced in Secrets, and you'd finally understand some of the references, and characters, and loose ends, though I don't know if you want to understand. If you want to read, then go ahead! But... Stay safe kiddos, and I hope that we all make it to the end."

      Virgil could tell when the others were in distress. It was like a blinking light in the back of his head that told him something was off, that he needed to help. With Patton, the light was a soft baby blue that warmed the edges of his vision and stayed until the problem went away. Most of the time Patton had accidentally cut himself while cooking, so there was no need to worry about him. With Logan, everything took on a deep blue tint, the feeling of being underwater crept up Virgil’s spine until everything was good again. The logical side’s problems were taken care of easily as well, unless Virgil’s vision turned green, then he needed reinforcements. When Deceit got worried, it was like someone had turned on a flashbulb in Virgil’s head, and those were some of the worst times the others could be around him.

        Well, all others except Roman, whose distress signal Virgil had basically learned to ignore by now. His stupid adventuring had him constantly in danger, so Virgil had only started responding to signals that were unusually strong. Like the current one.

        “Didn’t I tell you that we would go and take care of the monsters over in Initium next week? And together?” Virgil said, glaring.

        Roman looked sheepish. “Yeah, but I just didn’t want to wait, and I thought I could handle them by myself. Sorry I got hurt.”

        Virgil sighed. With a soft look, Virgil took Roman’s hand. “We’ll get her back, I swear. It’s going to take time though. Emma’s not going anywhere anytime soon, and we both know she hates when either one of us gets hurt while trying to gather the stuff we need.”

        “Yeah, I know Magpie, it’s just been rough on everyone, and we all need her back as soon as possible.” Roman leaned into his boyfriend.

        A strange feeling settled onto the room, and Roman hissed in annoyance as a whispy-ghost-like figure appeared before them. She looked even more annoyed than he did though. Virgil let out a light laugh at the situation.

        “Roman.” Emmaline glared down at the prince.

        “Yes, my dear second-in-command?” Roman looked away, knowing what was coming next.

        “You’re utterly ridiculous, you know that? I dedicate my life to the protection of you and your land, and this is how you repay me? Going off and getting yourself stabbed?” Emma said, exasperated. She shook her head. “Your boyfriend, the one who loves you very much, is right. You have a plan in place. The minute you two start acting restless, bad stuff will happen.”

        “Told you so.” Virgil whispered to the other. Unfortunately, that caused Emma’s attention to focus in on him.

        “You have no room to talk Virgil. Didn’t you skip Chrissy’s birthday party so you could head off and find those freaking leaves from your forest? Even though you could have waited until the next day?” Emma said to the anxious side.

        Virgil looked like he was going to protest, but Emma held her hand up, silencing him.

        “And didn’t Roman have to save you because you somehow fractured one of your wings?” Emma glared at the two of them. “An entire battle where you fought against the terrain and a freaking dragon-witch, and you landing weird is what took you down. Unbelievable.”

        Virgil shrugged, and Roman let out a short sigh, trying not to agitate his wound. “I know we act stupid and irrationally sometimes, but I need you back to who you were, I’m not used to running everything by myself. Niche had been trying to pick up my slack, but that means he’s been spending a lot of time away from Chrissy, and no one likes that.”

        “Roman, Virgil, I fully believe you will be able to bring me back, but only if you don’t do anything stupid,” Emma said back. “Where are Niche and Chrissy by the way?”

        “Chrissy’s off with her pixie Uncles, and Niche is off taking care of political issues with the fae colony,” Roman said. “He’s been working himself to the bone with balancing his life.”

        “It won’t be too much longer Princey. We’re making good progress.” Virgil said, rolling his shoulders, wings stretching out.

        “Yeah, I know.” Roman yawned.

        “You two should probably get back to the mindscape. Roman needs to rest, and you’ve already spent quite a bit of time in here.” Emma advised.

        Roman nodded, and Virgil helped the other to his feet. Emma held the door open for the two of them, and they stumbled out of the Nurse’s house. The prince leaned heavily on his boyfriend, much to the amusement of the winged side. Emma smiled at the two of them.

        “Take a nice long rest when you two get back to Roman’s room, and I swear to god if I see either of you on a mission to bring me back to life, then I’ll kill you myself.” Emma hissed at them as they approached the portal.

        “Noted, my Lady.” Roman laughed. “It shouldn’t happen again.”

        The two parties said their farewells and Roman and Virgil retreated into the portal, remaking their plans to gather the next ingredients. Emma stayed behind, watching them go. After her prince and his love were gone, she raised a hand, attempting to contact a friend.

        A small golden light appeared next to her, and she turned to the worn-out pixie. Niche’s eyes were sunken it with exhaustion, and his hair stuck out every-which-way.

        “Hello Emma.” He whispered.

        “Nice to see you Niche. I’m sorry about how busy you’ve been.” Emma greeted.

        “Someone has to do it, and I’d rather it be me than anyone who doesn’t know what’s going on.” Niche landed on Emma’s shoulder and sat.

        “And I thank you for that.” Emma sighed. “You’ve been doing a good job, but…”

        “Yeah, I know. They need to get you back soon, or else, you know.” Niche sighed. “Do you really have faith that they can do it?”

        Emma looked off towards the horizon. “I really do. As long as neither of them does something stupid, everything should be fine. But come on, let’s go pick up Chrissy from the others. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see her father after a long day of work.”

        The portal was left alone, darkness falling upon it and the land, illuminated by a single sliver of the bright moon and the flashes of stars.


	2. Domesticality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>         *Ok, so before we get into this new chapter, there are some things that need to be addressed. I haven't decided if Remus will be a part of this. I had a scene planned for later on in case a new side was introduced, but I didn't expect him to be so... eccentric. I'll figure that out. Also, this story will be a bit different from Secrets. It does get quite a bit darker, but then again I've already introduced all the concepts that I will cover in this. Enjoy the story.*

        When Virgil and Roman re-entered the mindscape, both were alarmed to be surrounded by the smell of smoke and burning. Virgil immediately let go of Roman and ran out the door to find the issue. The minute he entered the commons alerted him to what was happening. He slowly approached the couch.

        “You two are going to kill all of us.” Virgil said plainly, causing Patton and Logan to immediately jump apart from where they once were seated together.

        “Sorry Virgil, we didn’t hear you come in.” Logan quickly apologized, straightening out his necktie.

        “You also apparently were too busy making out to realize that the kitchen is basically on fire.” Virgil berated, and both turned bright red.

        Now that Logan and Patton weren’t solely focused on one another, the smell of smoke became much more prominent, causing Patton to shoot up off the couch with a yelp of, “The cookies!”

        When the fatherly trait had rushed into the kitchen to stop everything from burning down, Virgil sat on the arm of the chair across from Logan, looking smug. The logical side buried his face in his hands, shaking his head before looking back up. With a glance around, Logan looked back at Virgil, confused.

        “Where’s Roman?” He asked. “What were you two doing in his realm today?”

        “Oh, he decided to break our plan and went off to get some potion ingredients all by himself. And he got stabbed, couldn’t even walk correctly on his own--” Virgil paused, realizing something. “Hold on, I dropped him back in his room when I smelled the smoke, let me go get him.”

        “And you think we’re irresponsible.” Patton sighed, returning to the room with a burnt plate of cookies.

        “No, I think all of you are irresponsible.” Virgil shot back, grinning.

        The winged side quickly made his way back to Roman’s room, only to find his boyfriend sitting in the middle of the room, lips pursed and one eyebrow cocked. Virgil smiled sheepishly and helped him to his feet.

        “You decided to leave me in a burning building? What a great boyfriend you are.” Roman teased and leaned onto Virgil.

        “Oh shush, it’s Logan and Patton’s fault. They were making out and forgot that they were also making cookies.” Virgil said.

        “Are the cookies ok?” Roman asked.

        “Sorry Princey, but they didn’t survive,” Virgil told the other, who laughed. “Come on, let’s go meet them in the commons.”

        The couple started the walk back to the commons when a certain side popped up. It startled the two of them so much that Virgil squawked, much to the amusement of the other two. He turned bright red.

        “Did you just freaking Squawk?” Deceit laughed, “Oh my, I never thought I’d see the day that the mighty Virgil Sanders _squawked_ at the sight of me. How the mighty have fallen.”

        “Shut up De. What are you even doing here? I thought you mostly appeared in the commons.” Virgil huffed, embarrassed.

        “I did, then decided that I didn’t want to bleach my eyes anymore than I already had to.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

        “I stopped them a little while ago after they almost burned down the kitchen from their ignorance,” Virgil explained, and the three made their way to the commons.

        “Like you and Roman over here are much better.” Deceit said flippantly.

        “Excuse me! We are not _that_ bad.” Roman brushed off the comment, much to Deceit’s annoyance.

        “I can tell when you’re lying Ro, and you know I’m right.” Deceit responded. “Anyways, remember when one of your fun little morning pillow fights spread into the commons? There were feathers everywhere. At one point I stopped caring what was from you,” He looked pointedly at Virgil, “And what was from the pillows.”

        Virgil let out a light hiss, ruffling his feathers. Roman smoothed them down, laughing. “At least we weren’t putting anyone else in danger.”

        “Neither were we!” Patton exclaimed as the three entered the room. “The kitchen wouldn’t have actually burned down.”

        “Yeah, but you made it smell bad.” Roman crossed his arms tentatively.

        “And you two got feathers everywhere. That’s not any better than a smell. And it’s a lot easier to clean up. Time takes care of a smell, but doesn’t take care of feathers all over the floor.” Logan stated.

        “I--can’t argue that with you.” Virgil huffed. “But at least I can fly.”

        Patton looked over at Logan and flashed his eyes their baby blue color, the other immediately shook his head. “No, Patton, do not do that. That’s dangerous and stupid and no!”

        “You’re no fun,” Patton muttered back.

        “Ah yes, because Logan is _such_ a riot all other times.” Deceit said.

        A look of confusion settled over Logan’s face, and very slowly he asked, “What do you mean by ‘riot?’ I assume that is another obligatory slang word.”

        “Fun.” Deceit deadpanned.

        “Hey, Logan’s fun!” Patton said. “We hang out all the time, and I enjoy all of the time I spend with him!”

        “You’re his boyfriend, and you’re you. You’d be content just watching cookies bake with someone if you had the chance, Padre.” Roman said. “Though from what I heard, apparently you got a bit distracted from watching the cookies....”

        Logan and Patton turned bright red, and the other couple laughed while Deceit just rolled his eyes.

        “What is everyone planning on doing tomorrow?” Patton asked, trying to bring the subject away from them.

        “I will be doing some scheduling work for the next videos, but I’ll be free after that,” Logan said, adjusting his tie.

        “I have no clue what I’m going to do tomorrow, and I don’t really care that much.” Deceit replied. “I might go visit your realm, if that’s ok?” He looked over towards Roman.

        “Yeah, it is. Virgil and I are going to gather some materials and stuff for a spell.” Roman replied. “Chrissy’s missed you quite a bit Deceit, she’ll be happy you’re there.”

        Deceit nodded, and Patton spoke once more. “Ok, coolio! Well, I’m going to go start on dinner, and I’ll make sure nothing burns this time!” He laughed and slipped into the kitchen.

        “I’m going to go help him.” Virgil said, and sat Roman down onto the couch, then followed the other into the kitchen. He whacked Logan in the head with one of his wings as he passed, much to the amusement of Deceit and Roman.

        “Oh shut up.” Logan retorted, glaring at Roman.

        Roman childishly stuck his tongue out at the other, and a peaceful calm fell over the commons. For now, everyone was safe and happy, not a care in the world.

        But alas, it would not last.


	3. To meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Read closely friends*

 

  The next morning, Virgil woke up in Roman’s room, nonexistent sunlight streaming through the windows near the ceiling. The air was warm and bright, the morning bringing about a wonderful freshness. His wings surrounded both of them in a soft way, sheltering them from the world outside of their bubble. This was their own world, one where no evil could get to them, and they would always be safe in each other’s arms. 

        Roman shifted and looked down at him. His two reddish-brown eyes bore into the other’s soul. A small smile tugged at the royal’s lips. “Hello Magpie.” 

        Virgil smirked back and kissed his nose. “Good morning Royal-pain-in-my--”

        Roman gasped. “Excuse me! Don’t you finish that sentence you heathen!” 

        Virgil stuck out his tongue and retracted his wings, much to Roman’s disappointment. “What? Do you really like them that much?” 

        “As a matter of fact, I do,” Roman tightened his grip on the other. “They remind me that I’m protected and that you care about me.” He flashed a blinding smile and his eyes shone. 

        Virgil groaned and pushed away from the other. “Nerd.” 

        “Excuse me, I am a Prince, not a nerd,” Roman replied. “

        “Either way Your Royal Highness, we have stuff to do today, don't we? And we can’t do them if we stay here.” Virgil rolled his eyes, smirking. 

        “Ok, ok. Fine.” Roman stretched out, and Virgil was pushed off the bed with a gasp. The creative side looked down at his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s get going.” 

        Virgil stood up. He loomed over Roman, who was still on the bed. In a flash, Virgil grabbed the nearest pillow and smashed it into the other’s face before turning to run away. Roman yelped in surprise before scrambling to his feet after the other. 

        He moved quickly, dodging the pillows on the ground and closed in on Virgil. Then--

        “Ahhh! Roman no! No the wings!” Virgil let out a pained scream and stopped, dropping to the ground. 

        Roman let go immediately, not ever remembering grabbing Virgil. He was at the other’s side in an instant, concern plastered all over his face. 

        “Oh my Gods Virgil. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. Are you ok?” He asked, hands shaking. 

        Virgil flashed a strained smile at him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m ok Ro. Just, my wings are really sensitive to stuff like pain.”

        “I know Magpie, and I’m not sure why I did what I did.” Roman lamented. 

        “It was a heat of the moment thing Princey. I’m fine now. Let’s go grab some breakfast then head out to get the next potion ingredient.” Virgil placed a soft hand on Roman’s cheek and stood up. He grabbed the other’s hand and they walked out of the room. 

        Logan was sitting on the couch re-reading an Agatha Christie book when the two came in. Faint music played in the background, some form of classical stuff that he liked. It was some song that people used all the time for different things. Virgil groaned, and Logan looked up. 

        “Oh, Virgil, Roman. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Logan snapped his fingers and the music stopped. “I know how much you hate that song.” 

        “I don’t hate it, it just...messes with me.” Virgil sighed. “It’s a pretty good song if it just didn’t set off my anxiety.” 

        “What song is it?” Roman asked, confused. 

        “‘In the Hall of the Mountain King’ by Edvard Grieg. It starts slow, but then the beats get a lot quicker and more sporadic, which unfortunately causes Virgil’s anxiety levels to rise. It is actually quite a common occurrence.” 

        “Flight of the Bumblebee is a b*tch too.” Virgil frowned, leaning into Roman. “Speaking of Bumblebee, where’s yours?” 

        Logan coughed, face turning red. He put his book down and glared at Virgil. “ _Patton_ is in the kitchen with Deceit. They’re cooking breakfast.”

        “Not anymore!” Patton grinned and popped his head out of the kitchen. “And what was that I heard about bumblebees?” 

        “Oh, uh, Virgil and I were just telling Roman about what musical pieces set off his anxiety. I was playing ‘In the Hall of the Mountain King’ when they came in.” Logan explained, and Patton tilted his head to the side. 

        “That’s...interesting!” He flashed a smile. “How odd that that was the song you were playing when Virge and Roman came in. What are the odds of that?” Patton looked around. “Anyways, breakfast is ready!” 

        All of the sides took a seat around the kitchen table, and Deceit cocked an eyebrow at Virgil and Roman. 

        “How _nice_ of you two to finally join us for breakfast. It’s been a while.” Deceit smirked. 

        “We have been busy.” Roman rolled his eyes back. “In fact, today we have to head off and get some ancient sand from the streams around the Town of Heart. The whole recipe we’re following says it’s to stabilize the whole spell.” 

        Logan frowned. “And how exactly are you going to cast that spell? I thought Emmaline was the only one that could cast magic in your realm.” 

        “Oh no, Emma’s not the only one that’s ever been able to wield magic. Unfortunately, the other one is dead as well. But you do bring up a good point,” Roman frowned. “Our plan as of right now is to have me attempt the spell myself. It should work.” 

        “Who else has been able to do magic--”

        “Are you sure that’s a good idea Roman?” Patton asked, cutting Logan off. “What happens if something goes wrong?”

        “I should be fine Pat. If something starts to go wrong, then I’ve got Virge here to help me,” Roman smiled over at the other. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

        “Actually, there’s a lot to worry about--”

        “Ok kiddos, I’ll trust you.” Patton overtook Logan once again, and Deceit was looking between the two of them, confused. 

        His eyes widened. “Oh. Yes Roman, I totally _don’t_ believe you can do this.” 

        “Thanks, you guys.” Roman grinned. 

        The rest of breakfast was perfectly uneventful, with Patton and Logan discussing their plans for Thomas for the day. The others would occasionally butt in to offer their input, and soon a plan was created. Soon, Roman and Virgil had finished breakfast and made their way back to Roman’s room. Virgil struggled to get his hoodie on, requiring Roman to help him get his wings into the new-cut slits. Soon, the two were dressed and armed. 

        “You ready to go Magpie?” Roman asked, looking over at his love. 

        “Are you ready Princey? Not gonna get stabbed this time?” Virgil shot back playfully. 

        “Shush, I’m still sore from yesterday’s whole debacle.” Roman groaned dramatically. 

        “It’s your fault that you got stabbed,” Virgil said, stepping into the portal. The cool breeze ruffled his feathers. 

        “No, it was those freaking robbers’ fault I got stabbed!” Roman exclaimed, only to be silenced by a look from Virgil. “Ok, fine. Maybe it was my fault a little bit.” 

        Virgil hummed in disappointment. “A ‘little bit.’ Sure. Where are we heading to, by the way?”

        “The town of Heart. They were able to get us some crushed Regincite from another town, and we need to pick it up.” Roman explained. “It shouldn’t be a treacherous journey at all. In fact… I’d even say we have enough time to head over to our first date location while we’re over there.” 

        Virgil glanced over at him. “What first date location? Our first date was cooking in the kitchen.” 

        Roman gasped loudly. “Seriously Magpie? You don’t remember our fantastic first date?” 

        “Wait… are you talking about the waterfall?” Virgil squinted, thinking back to so long ago. The adventure, the dragons, the calm and peace that had since settled into his soul. 

        “Duh!” Roman booped the other. 

        “Ok, no. That wasn’t a date.” Virgil dismissed the other, and walked ahead of him. 

        “How do you figure?” Roman pouted. 

        “One, you never really ‘asked me out’ to it, it was much more of an obligation on my part.” Virgil sighed, and Roman scoffed. “And you didn’t even like me at that point.” 

        “Yes he did!” A small, familiar voice said. “You like, fell asleep on him, and he was all like ‘How could I have ever hated you?’ And he was just like, watching you sleep.”

        “I was not!” Roman exclaimed, turning red. “Chrissy, there’s no way you could even remember what happened back then.” 

        “Hey Ro, don’t doubt Chrissy. Thanks for the info kid.” Virgil grinned. 

        “No problem Lord Virgil!” Chrissy grinned. 

        Roman shook his head. “Shouldn’t you be at school? Or at the very least with the other pixies?” 

        “I was with Remy, but then he told me to ‘run like hell’ because apparently Magenta is pissed off at Remy, and wanted revenge because of something. So I did, and then I heard you two and decided to head over here!” Chrissy explained. 

        “Great.” Roman smiled. 

        The three of them continued on their way to the town of heart, a comfortable silence settling as Chrissy landed and sat on Virgil’s shoulder. Roman looked over at the little pixie and his boyfriend, a soft smile on his face. 

        The rest of the walk there was pretty uneventful. The cool shade dulled the danger around them, and peace falsely settled onto the world. Chrissy’s tinkling laughter was heard as Virgil recounted a story of one of his and Roman’s dates. 

        At the town, the Regincite was easily obtained, Sir Layfiet met them, and had his daughter fetch the mineral from his workshop. 

        “Everything’s been really good here!” Sir Layfiet recounted to his prince. “There’s been no attacks, we’re not in drought like last year, and progress for the festival is going better than expected.” 

        “That’s fantastic Sir Layfiet. I’ve heard similar things from other towns.” Roman smiled. “I’m glad everything has been going well.” 

        “Oh, me too. I was worried the town wouldn’t survive the, _incident_ from a couple of months ago, but we’re still around and kicking!” Layfiet responded. 

        His daughter Shea returned from the workshop, and handed Roman the Regincite. Roman took it and smiled down at the kid, who was beaming back up at him. 

        “Well, it’s been a wonderful journey here, but I’m afraid we need to be going. I assure you, we will be visiting the festival once the day comes!” Roman grinned brightly and took Virgil’s hand, leading him and Chrissy out of the town. The small group strolled through the forest, Roman leading them to a familiar sight. 

        Virgil heard the waterfall clearing before he could see it, and the air sparkled with little dewdrops. Splashing sounded from the little pond told Virgil that the dragons were out, and having a blast with life. 

        “How have the dragons been doing?” Virgil asked.

        Roman grinned. “Ask them yourself.”

        Virgil gaze was suddenly filled with bright red and a beautiful blue. Petunia and the unnamed dragon swirled around the three beings, splashing them with residue water and tittering with joy. Petunia nuzzled into Virgil’s side and laid on the ground. Virgil laughed at her pushiness. 

        “Does the red one have a name yet?” Virgil teased, watching him circle around their heads. “Or are you still trying to find one that fits?”

        “Oh hush,” Roman groaned. “He hasn’t had a name for years, though I think he did at one point. I’m just trying to make sure that his name will be perfect for him.” 

        “I love him!” Chrissy grinned, and the red one flew down to watch her. “His color is so nice, and like, comforting?”

        “Yeah.” Roman stroked the red dragon. Then he paused, and looked over at Chrissy. “Does anyone know where you are? Like, does anyone have any clue whatsoever that you’re with us?”

        “No.” 

        “That’s...not good.” Virgil laughed lightly. 

        “Yeah, Niche is gonna freak.” Roman sighed. “Speaking of, do you know what your dad was handling today in the meadows?”

        “Oh, just something about some of the native plants dying, or like, weird instances of things disappearing and reappearing. I think?” Chrissy fluttered as a freezing breeze swept through the area. 

        “What? Ro, did you know about this?” Virgil asked. “Cause this seems like a problem we should be handling.”

        Roman shook his head, and wrapped an arm around Virgil’s waist. “Of course I knew about this Magpie. I was simply waiting for Niche to gather some more information so we could figure out a solution.” 

        Chrissy tilted her head, squinting her eyes in confusion. But before she could speak, Virgil did.

        “Still, I’d prefer if you told me about issues when they arise instead of after you have more information.” Virgil replied. 

        Roman nodded, and glanced down at Petunia, who looked back up at him. She nudged Virgil’s leg, before latching onto his hoodie and practically dragging him towards the pond, the red dragon on their heels. Roman laughed, and grinned over at Chrissy. 

        Chrissy had a baffled look on her face, which Roman quickly brushed off. “Isn’t he amazing?” 

        “I guess so.” Chrissy replied, watching as Virgil tried to pull his hoodie away from the dragon, wings flapping violently. He was hissing at Petunia.

        “Let go of me you overgrown reptile!” Virgil exclaimed, before falling forward, almost into the pond. 

        Chrissy looked back over towards Roman. “Amazing.” She deadpanned. 

        “Hey, he saved all of us. That’s amazing.” Roman pointed out. 

        “Yeah,” Chrissy watched as Virgil just laid on the ground, not moving. 

        “And he saved your dad.” Roman said. 

        Chrissy nodded, then shook her head, trying to get rid of the bad memories from the months prior. She sat on Roman’s shoulder. 

        And the entire time, Virgil still hadn’t gotten up.  Roman sighed and walked towards him. 

        “Is your Pride that injured by the fact that Petunia took you--”

        Roman was cut off when Virgil looked up at them, his eyes racing purple and breaths cut short. Everything about him screamed danger. 

        “Virgil what’s going on? Are you--”

        “We have to go. Now.” Virgil stood up, panicky, and grabbed Roman by the sleeve, dragging him back towards the portal.

        “What’s going on?” Roman asked again. 

        “They’re in danger.” 

        “Who?”

 Virgil stopped, and looked over at Roman again, eyes fill with tears and pure, unfiltered magic. “Patton’s hurt. Logan’s hurt. Something bad is going on. Come on!”


	4. Burnt Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOP.

        Patton grinned at Logan as he pulled the sheet of cookies from the oven, they were chocolate chip. The same kind he always made. The monotonous activity brought a sense of calm into the Mindscape, after all, cookies had been a large part of their story. But they were here now, safe. 

        “What are you thinking about Patton?” Logan asked, curious as to why his counterpart hadn’t taken the cookies off the sheet yet.

        “Oh, I was just thinking about how many cookies we’ve baked in the past few months. I’m thinking of the number 8 for some reason, but I’m not sure why. Or 23, one of the two.” Patton told the other, a smile on his face. “I’m fairly sure the number is closer to like, 40 though.” 

        “Yes, we really should start eating better, with less cookies in our diet.” Logan replied, and Patton looked sad. “But we both know that that’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

        “You know it sweetie,” Patton winked at the other. “Shoot! I think the sprinkles are off in my room, can you go get them for me please?”

        “Why are you putting sprinkles on chocolate chip cookies?” Logan asked, rolling his eyes. 

        “Because they’re rainbow sprinkles, and we’re gay. We kind of have to.” Patton told Logan, and the logical sighed, nodding. “Thanks babe!”

        “Anything for you Bumblebee.” Logan replied, heading out of the kitchen to find what his boyfriend had requested. 

        Patton hummed in contentment, happy that the cookies had come out just as expected. 

        “Ha,” He whispered to himself. “ _Come out_ , I love that.” 

        The emotional side slowly slipped his _pride_ and joys onto the cooling rack, and waited for Logan to return. Once he came back, they could start decorating, and when Virgil and Roman returned from his realm, they could all eat them. Not that they hadn’t alr--

_“What if they don’t come back.”_

        Patton froze. Of course they would come back, they were only at the town next to the portal, and Logan was simply in the room next door. He was being preposterous. Patton picked up the cooling rack and moved it to another section of the counter. 

        The moral side shook his head. They were fine. It was only them, everyone was fine. Deceit was off writing or something, Logan would be back in a second, and Virgil and Roman were working on repairing Roman’s realm after the incident a while back. Everything would be fine.

        “Patton?” The moral side startled as Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

        “Oh! Uh, yeah honey I’m fine. Just spaced out there for a sec. Did you get the sprinkles?” Patton smiled at the other, who looked at him suspiciously. 

        Patton physically felt Logan choose not to ask any questions about why he was obviously lying, instead placed the sprinkles on the counter. “I have them right here.”

        “Awww, thanks for grabbing them Lolo.” Patton pecked Logan and quickly turned away from the other, looking in the cupboards for cookie frosting. He looked for a bit too long, trying to breath normally.

        “Patton,” Logan finally said, “Are you alright? Did something happen when I was gone?” 

        Patton turned a little, flashing another fake grin. “No, of course not! Why would you even think that?” 

        Logan grabbed Patton by the shoulders and forcefully flipped him around. The logical side eyed the other one up and down, causing the heart to blush. Logan stayed silent, and upon seeing Patton wasn’t going to open up about what was bothering him willingly, sighed. His eyes glowed a deep blue, and Patton found himself entranced by them. 

        “Patton, I know something’s wrong. We’ve been together since Thomas was born, and I know your habits. Please tell me what’s bothering you?” Logan pleaded. 

        The moral side immediately gave in, eyes lighting up baby blue and the frosting floating out of the cupboard and placing itself on the counter. “It’s kind of stupid…” He trailed off, not looking at Logan. 

        "There’s a lot things in this world that are ‘kinda stupid.’ Yet I still listen to them. Take Roman, for example.” Logan tried to make a joke, but the other immediately tensed up. “What?”

        “I-I just, I’m getting a bad feeling about something. And it’s dumb, trusting feelings over the facts, but something isn’t right.” Patton admitted. “I know it’s probably nothing, just left over feelings from what happened a few months ago, but for a while now they’ve been getting stronger and stronger, and I’m…” 

        His eyes glowed brighter, shimmering with tears. Logan could practically see him trying to choose his next words carefully. Everytime the incident came up, Patton had to choose his words carefully. When Logan asked, the other just shrugged him off and said he didn’t want to ruin anything for others. Logan didn’t know what *others* he was talking about. 

        “...worried, and guilty. Especially guilty.” Patton finally finished. 

        “I understand why you’re worried, but guilty? Bumblebee, we’ve been over this--” 

        “--And? We’re just going to keep it from him? Not tell him something extremely important?” Patton replied, and upon seeing the look on Logan's face he continued. “And I understand what the risks are about telling him. But I think the risks of _not_ telling him outweigh those.” 

        Logan rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses askew. “I have also been thinking about the risks. But right now everything is fine. They’re repairing what’s happening, and I don’t believe that this should cause any lasting effects. Though if you truly believe we should tell him...” 

        Patton hunched in on himself, blue eyes fading, a cold grey seeping in alongside fear. “I’m just… scared Logan. We’ve seen what can happen, and only a few months ago was a tragic reminder of that. I know they’re fixing it, but something is telling me that they won’t be done fast enough--”

        Patton’s breath caught, and the air in the kitchen turned hot. Hot enough to slowly burn the cookies on the counter. The moral side quickly pushed the logical one against the counter and stood in front of him protectively. He knew what was coming. He could feel it in every fiber of his being, and terror seeped out of him. 

        “Logan, can you feel that?” He asked, voice trembling, and eyes locked at the entryway into the kitchen. 

        “The heat?” Logan asked, concerned at how the other had started to act. 

        “No, oh god-- why can’t you feel it?!” Patton exclaimed. Visions were flashing before his eyes, a decent of madness, a crescendo of chaos overcoming them. A story, a sequel that had started off sweet and slow, showing the growth and trust they had with one another, was going to quickly turn into something sinister and loud. “I should have seen this coming. With another key pin gone, there’s nothing to stop the--” 

        “Patton, please tell me you’re not saying what I think you’re saying.” Logan asked, eyes flashing between green blue, and a wobble in his voice. “They should still have enough time--”

        “--We were talking about how we were going to tell him Logan,” Patton tensed as a sound came from the commons. “And if you mess with _him_ , and his safety, then…” 

        Logan held Patton tight as the sounds got louder. “And to know that you can tell what’s going to happen...How bad is it going to be?” 

        A tear ran down the moral side’s face. “Remember when you were in Deceit’s maze? And you lost everything about you that made you Logan? You were just Logic?”

        “How do you know about that?” A black hand crept around the corner of the doorway, and the fire in the room only grew. 

        “I just do,” Patton whimpered, fully crying now. 

        “Yes. I remember losing who I was.” Logan said. 

        “No, we’re _about_ to lose who we are.” Patton said shakily. “Remember me Logan. Don’t forget me.”

        A shadow creature, bleeding eyes and teeth slid into the room, an uncountable amount more behind it. They watched the couple, who didn’t fight, didn’t run. Only standing together, holding on to what could be the last moments with one another. Logan sighed and placed his head on Patton’s shoulder, a breathy laugh ringing out. 

        “We should have told him, huh? In trying to protect him, here we are, bringing about what will harm him more than anything else.” Logan said. “In the end it was _our_ Pride that will be the downfall of us.” 

        “Honey, I think in the end we’ll be the downfall of each other.” Patton looked up to the ceiling. 

        “Patton?” 

        The monsters crept closer. 

        “Yeah Lo?” 

        The lead one reached out for them, spiny fingers curling closer.

        “Can we die?” 

        A tear fell onto it’s claws as it grabbed Patton’s wrist, who almost laughed at the situation.

        “What?”

        Logan held on tight to him, trying to keep the moral side from the monster.

        “Like, if something happens? Could one of us die? Like Thomas eventually will? And then what happens to everyone?”

        Logan’s grip on the other was broken, but he didn’t move to grab him again. Staying still as another moved to get him. 

        “Don’t think like that Logan. Everything is going to be ok.”

        It grabbed Logan. 

        “You can’t promise that.”

        Patton’s eyes met with Logan’s as he was dragged away slowly. 

        “No, I can’t. But I love you, and I promise that one day we’ll get to see the others again.”

        Logan nodded as the other shadow pulled him away. 

        “I promise I’ll always love you Patton.”

        With that, two sets of blue eyes flashed at each other, like lightning, intertwining with the promise, and then they were gone. 

        All that was left in the kitchen was a burnt batch of cookies, melted cookie frosting, a destroyed can of rainbow sprinkles, the faint smell of pain, wisping shadows, and an unspoken secret that should have been revealed. Oh god, the secret should have been revealed. 

        Someone burst into the kitchen, black tears running down his face. Virgil found no one was there. He didn’t know what happened, he didn’t know what was about to happen. 

        The Secret should have been revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmm. I wonder what that secret could be??? And yes, I've hinted towards what it is for a while now.


	5. Trust me Magpie

        “Where are they?” Virgil exclaimed to the hurried footsteps coming from behind him. His heart was pounding, vision flashing in and out. 

        Roman entered right behind the other, dodging frantically flapping wings. “They’re not here?!

        “No! And I don’t know what happened! All I know is that Patton freaked out, then Logan panicked, and-and—“ Virgil’s breathing became shallow, and the room darkened. His wings pulled tight around him.

        Roman slowly approached him. “Magpie...Hey, calm down. I’m here, nothing’s going to happen to you.” Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. 

        Virgil jerked back away from the contact like it had burned him, snapping his attention on Roman. “I—Sorry. Just, what do you think happened?”

        Roman looked around, taking in the results of the ambush. But there was no signs of resistance, no signs of a break in. No one should even be able to get into the commons except the sides--well, and Emma, on occasion, if Roman sent her...

        With a snap of Roman’s wrist, Deceit popped up into the kitchen. He looked mildly annoyed. The snake side hissed.

        “Ow, what the heck--”

        “Patton and Logan have been taken.” Roman quickly said. 

        Deceit paled a little and took a step back. He opened his mouth, then closed it, shock evident. Too-quiet silence spread throughout the Mindscape as the snake side tried to figure out what to say. He slowly took a step closer to Virgil. Finally, with a look of steel in his eye, he spoke.

        “Ok.” 

        Virgil waited for him to say more, anything that could help the situation. But he didn’t. His eyes were solely locked on Roman, who appeared on the verge of tears. The silence only continued. Virgil was baffled by the horrid silence.

        “‘ _Ok_?’ That’s it?” Virgil asked angrily. “Patton and Logan are gone, and possibly injured or dead. What part of that is ok?”

        Deceit shook his head. “That’s...not what I meant.”

        “What did you mean then?” Virgil demanded, not thinking clearly.

        “What I meant is _not_ important, but right now we need to figure out what happened and where they are.” Deceit looked over at Roman. “Roman? Any ideas?”

        Roman rubbed his face, and reached out. Most of the time Virgil would be the one to locate the others, but Roman’s boyfriend was a bit too frazzled to achieve that. “I-I can feel them. They’re somewhere in my realm… I think. They feel fuzzy though.” He looked over to Virgil, who nodded. 

        “I can feel that too.” He said uncertainty. “Or, rather the lack of feeling. But I can tell they’re in danger. Logan’s extremely panicked, while Patton is...sad, a weird feeling of betrayal?” 

        “Ok, we know they’re alive, and that they’re probably somewhere in Roman’s realm. What should we do now?” Deceit commanded.

        “We go after them, right?” Virgil’s wings fluffed. “Whatever took them is hiding out in Roman’s realm, and so we go after it, and destroy it. We were able to defeat the dragon witch, so we can beat whatever it is.”

        Roman flinched, eyes their signature gold for a second. “No, we can’t just ‘go after’ whatever it is. You don’t even know what took them. And either way, I’m not letting you go, you almost died fighting the dragon witch!” 

        Virgil flinched and took a step back, looking at Roman incredulously. “Really? After all we’ve been through, you want me to stay back here while our family is at risk. Bullshit Princey, no way am I going to do that!”

        “Virgil…” Roman pleaded, casting a glance over to Deceit.

        He was met with cold indifference with the slightest hint of rage. Deceit’s eye flashed at him. A warning. “He’s his own person Roman. He can chose to come if he wants. It will be dangerous.”

        “I know, and I can’t let you go alone to save them Ro!” Virgil pleaded. “Please don’t leave alone _again_. I don’t want you to get hurt by whatever is out there.” 

        Roman looked like he was about to cry. “Ok Magpie. We can both go. Deceit, are you going to keep an eye on things while we’re gone?”

        “Hell. _No_. I’m going with you.” Deceit replied, much to Virgil’s shock. The snake took another step towards the anxious side. 

        “What, why?” The winged side asked.

        Deceit glanced over at Roman. “Because I don’t want anyone getting hurt. Can I come Roman?” His face went flat, no emotion present. Virgil got the very strong feeling that it wasn’t a question.

        Roman nodded tightly, “Yeah, having all of us together would be a good idea.”

        “What should we do now? I know we can’t just jump into a rescue mission, even though I want to…” Virgil twitched. 

        “Simple,” Deceit said, “You go to bed. You and Roman have been out all day, and you need sleep.” 

        Virgil made to protest, but Roman cut him off, a desperate tone in his voice. “Please Magpie, I beg of you.”

        Virgil paused, pulse racing. The part of him that wanted, needed to protect the others was telling him not to listen to Roman, that he couldn’t listen to Roman. But the rest of him, the parts that had watched over him, loved him, shared tender moments taking walks in the woods or cuddling in bed, said to trust him. His function and his heart battled, until Virgil relented. 

        “Ok, but you need to come too Ro. I don’t know if I can sleep tonight.” Virgil crossed his arms. He had chosen, but the voice did not relent. It continued its doubts.

        “He’ll be up in a second. I need to talk to him first.” Deceit replied, his voice leaving no room for argument. Roman looked away from Virgil.

        Virgil took a step back, knowing he needed to stay. But he didn’t. Another bad decision in a long list of dangerous situations. He retreated back to Roman’s room, changing out of his clothes into some sleep bottoms. He sat on the bed, wings wrapped around him, staring at the wardrobe. Beyond it, Patton and Logan were suffering, and he wasn’t doing anything to prevent it. They didn’t even have a plan, they didn’t know what happened, and Virgil was slowly getting a creeping feeling that he didn’t know anything. 

        Something made a shattering sound, followed by loud, indistinguishable shouts. They were hot, and Virgil was frozen. He slowly retracted his wings back, a habit long instilled in him from times long ago. Hide what made him different. Stay safe from the others. Keep them from tearing you apart. Darkness of the past crept up his wings as the shouts continued. The arguments, the pain, the hurt. The stories, the sides that were no more, that didn’t stay. It all still existed to Virgil’s instincts, even though he was safe now, right?

        Slowly, the shouting stopped, and Virgil heard footsteps headed up the stairs. When Roman opened his door, and their eyes met, the royal side visibly relaxed. Not a word was said as Roman changed into something else. 

        Virgil wanted to ask why they were yelling. But he didn’t. 

        Roman crawled into bed next to his boyfriend, eyes slightly red. He opened his arms up, and Virgil quickly slid into them. Roman curled around him, hold the winged side tight. A sense of comfort spread throughout the room. For a second, everything was ok, nothing bad was happening. 

        But Virgil’s wings didn’t move from his back. They stayed back, refusing to be put in a vulnerable position, and Virgil had no idea why. 

        Someone was wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Should I like... post the extra scenes onto archieve for this universe? Cause I do that on Quotev... And they're gonna be a lot more important soon....*


	6. Dear

        By the time Virgil woke up in the morning, Roman wasn’t in bed with him. A moment of panic overtook Virgil, and he immediately sat up, prepared to fight. Time ticked, and eventually the winged side calmed down. 

        He slipped out of the large, lonely bed and threw on his hoodie, shoving his wings through the back. They were stiff and sore from their refusal to move from his back last night. Virgil still didn’t understand why. 

        The hallway outside Roman’s room was also silent, aside from the clunking of objects coming from the kitchen. Virgil slowly made his way to the kitchen to see the chaos it held.

        Roman and Deceit were glaring at each other as Roman packed a bag full of stuff. The air in the room was tense enough that Virgil’s feathers stood on edge. Slowly, Deceit turned to Virgil and gave him an odd smile. 

        “Good morning Virgil.” The snake said, and Roman quickly whipped around to face his boyfriend. 

        “Hi…” Virgil said. 

        “Hey Virgil.” Roman gave the same kind of smile Deceit did, and this time Virgil could recognize it as one of extreme discomfort. 

        “When are we going to get going?” Virgil asked, trying to shake off the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach. 

        “Soon, right Roman?” Deceit asked.

        “Yeah, I’ve got most of what we need packed up in this bag,” Roman sighed. “Just, give me a few minutes.” 

        “Should I go grab my knife?” Virgil asked, “Wait, why would I even ask that, of cou--”

        “You don’t need your dagger.” Roman snipped. Virgil looked over at him in confusion. 

        “Yes, he does.” Deceit snapped back. “Virgil, go get your weapon, and keep it on you.” 

        “Ok stop.” Virgil demanded, looking between the two shocked sides. “What’s going on? You two have been acting very weird ever since yesterday, and now I feel like you’re keeping something from me.” 

“Of _course_ we aren’t.” Deceit said earnestly.

        “Magpie, were just stressed, ok? There’s nothing you need to worry about.” Roman sighed. “Trust me, ok?”

        “I--” Virgil paused. “Ok. I’ll trust you.”

        Deceit’s face contorted into an expression of anguish and fear. “Virgil, go get you dagger.” 

        The room was hot, something boiling under the surface that threatened to burn all of them. Virgil took a step back, and ducked over to his room. His feathers ruffled the minute he entered his room. But he was alone. 

        Except for the spider staring at him with hundreds of large eyes. It didn’t move as Virgil stuck his hand out for it. Slowly and carefully, it climbed onto it’s natural place. A deep rumbling sound purred through it, causing Virgil to break into a genuine smile. It shook as one of his fingers ran down it’s back. 

        “Hello Dear.” Virgil purred back. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you now, hasn’t it?” 

        The spider spun in a circle. 

        “I do suppose that I’d see you more if I was in my room, you are correct there. Just, you know where I’ve been.” Virgil slid the spider into his hair, where it nestled in. Safe, warm. Virgil slid on a pair of boots.

        It rumbled again.

        “It’s because I love him Dear,” Virgil sighed, opening one of his drawers and rummaging around. He hissed as something sliced into his finger. “Ugh, seriously?” 

        The spider made a sound resembling laughter. 

        “Shut up.” Virgil shove his finger into his mouth, pulling the familiar dagger out of its confines. “I’m fine.” 

        Virgil could feel the spider’s curiosity prickling on top of his head. He obliged an answer. “I...need to go again. Patton and Logan were taken by something, and we need to save them.” 

        The anxious side cringed at the desperate sound the spider let out. “I’ll be fine Dear. I was ok last time, wasn’t I?”

        The silence spoke volumes.

        “Ok, so maybe I _wasn’t_ ok exactly, but this time I have Roman to help. He knows what we’re dealing with. I think.” Virgil explained. “Though, he hasn’t told me… We’ll be fine.” 

        The spider leaped off his head, and landed on the desk. It took a long moment, looking Virgil up and down, before nuzzling his hand, causing him to release the dagger. It laid on the desk as the spider took its place within Virgil’s hand. I sat there reassuringly, and Virgil completely understood. 

_‘I’ll be here for you when you get back. And you will be back.’_

        “I promise I’ll be back Dear.” Virgil cooed. He placed the spider next to the dagger, and picked the metal spire back up. His wings shivered at what was to come, and he made his way to the door. At the last moment though, Virgil stopped, and turned. “I swear I’ll be back with you soon.”

        A soft trill came from the spider as Virgil exited his room, back into the heated silence that was the kitchen. He tucked the dagger into the boots he was wearing, and watched the tense silence that surrounded his boyfriend and Deceit. With a deep breath, Virgil stepped back into the kitchen. 

        "Ok, I’m ready to go.” He told them, shaking his wings out. They refused to relax. 

        “Good, we are too.” Deceit responded, sharp, with an edge of heat and impossible anger. “Aren’t we _Roman?_ ”

        “Yeah.” Roman replied quickly, grabbing the back and slinging it over his shoulder before taking Virgil’s hand and leading the anxious side over to his room. He left Deceit back in the kitchen, forcing the snake to trail behind them. 

        Roman sent one last soft, an impossibly soft, look at Virgil before he opened the wardrobe’s door. The portal shifted and cracked in annoyance. When Roman spoke, sorrow and love leaked from his voice. 

        “After you Magpie.”

        It had an air of finality to it, which freaked Virgil out. What the hell was going on?! 

        “No!” he paused at his outburst, seeing both Roman’s and Deceit’s faces in shock as well. “I’d prefer you go first.” 

        Roman bit his lip, and nodded. “Of course Magpie.”

        A hiss sounded from behind him, and Deceit stormed in between them. He shot Roman a look that had neither any hatred or anger. Virgil couldn’t tell what emotion was behind it though. “I’ll go first you wusses.” 

        With that, the snake ducked into the portal, and disappeared. Virgil looked on in utter bafflement. 

        “Virgil…” Roman breathed. “It’s not too late to stay here, you’ll be safe. Deceit and I can handle what took Patton and Logan.”  
        “I’m not staying Ro, and you know this.” Virgil looked over at the other. “They’re my family, and staying here, doing nothing… I couldn’t forgive myself for that.”

        Roman nodded, and tilted Virgil’s head up towards his. Slowly, he kissed him. It was extremely soft, and everything was poured into it, all their history, their feelings, their regrets. It left Virgil breathless as Roman pulled away, eyes full of love. 

        “Please go through the portal Virgil.” Roman asked. 

        Virgil, with one look back at Roman, stepped through the portal, and into the hot wind. It didn’t help him catch his breath. 

        “Took you long enough.” Deceit grumbled, but his eyes were full of something unrecognizable. “Now, before Roman gets here, I have to warn you--”

        A whoosh, and Roman was right next to Virgil. The creative side’s eyes were closed, and he wavered just a little bit. When he opened his eyes, they only held a sliver of the softness they just did. 

        “Ok, let’s go save the others.” Roman started to say. 

        “But are you really prepared?” A voice said from nearby, causing Virgil to tense up. Emma slowly approached the group, hovering above the grass. 

        “I,” Surprisingly, Deceit answered. “I think we’re ready enough. We’re ready because we have to be.”

        Emma glanced over to where Virgil stood, close to Roman. She sighed, long and painful. “Then so be it. I’m coming with you.” 

        No one put up any protests. In fact, a look of relief seemed to cross over Roman’s face. 

        “I also think I know where they are for now.” Emma grimaced. 

        “Where?” Virgil asked. 

        “Simple. Where all things that are damaged go.” Once again the sorceress looked directly at Virgil. “The void.”


	7. Emma's house

      “The what?” Virgil asked, looking between Roman and Emma. Roman refused to meet his eyes. 

        “The,” Emma paused, taking in Roman’s condition, “The void. It’s a place that beings in this realm who die go. It’s also a place where lost beings go, or in this case, get taken.”

        “But you’re not there.” Deceit pointed out.

        Emma glared for a second eyes flashing their blood red color for a second. She quickly softened, shaking her head. Another glance over at Roman and Virgil, and she answered. “I should be there. But I’m not. I have some theories as to why I’m here instead of there…” Emma trailed off and froze. 

        “Emmaline? Are you ok?” Roman took a step towards her, and she flinched a little bit before shaking her head, vision clearing.

        “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I just got a… weird feeling… I’m sure it’s just because of Patton and Logan.” Emma bit her lip. 

        Virgil wasn’t convinced. Yet, now that Emma pointed it out, there was _something_ different about the air in the realm. The energy had shifted a tad. 

        “Ok, but why are Patton and Logan in the void? They’re not lost or anything. They were literally standing in the kitchen when they were snatched. Making cookies, by the look of it.” Virgil pointed out. “Speaking of which, what took them in the first place? That’s not something I know yet!”

        Roman opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Emma. “Dark ones. It has to be them. Very few things can get in and out of the realm without help.”

        “Yeah, that makes sense.” Roman agreed. 

        “I suppose…” Deceit relented. 

        “Not really! How in the world were they able to get into the commons?  Only sides can get in there, nothing else ever has.” Virgil pointed out, yet something in him was screaming that what he was saying was wrong. He looked over towards Emma, whose eyes quickly shifted back to a dull red. 

        "Virgill, we’ll figure it out.” Deceit muttered to the other, taking a step toward the winged side. “Ok _great sorceress of Roman’s realm_ , how do we get to this “void” so we can get Patton and Logan back?”

        “Don’t demote me to a simple title.” Emma snapped. “But, to get there, we need some supplies. They’ll help us. As I said, very few can shift from the void into the normal world without help, and they can’t stay there without help either. I believe Logan and Patton shouldn’t be able to stay in there for too long. All we need to do is go to where the void meets this world.” 

        “What do we need to get?” Roman asked. 

        Emma’s eyes flicked over to the forest. “Why do you think I have this list memorized? I’m here to keep balance, not to be a plot device. I made a list a little while ago, it’s in my house. We’ll need to swing by there to grab it.” 

        “Ok, is there any we need to get from town or anything before we head out Ro?” Virgil asked his boyfriend. 

        “I-- Yeah, I think I should grab some things.” Roman answer. “Do you want to come with me to get them Virgil?”

        “Yeah--”

        “No!” Deceit hissed, much to Virgil’s surprise. The snake then softened, “I’ll go with you Roman. Virgil knows his way through the forest much better than I do, and he’s able to handle himself in case of an attack. Isn’t that right _prince_ Roman?” 

        Roman looked slightly guilty. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Magpie, go off and get that list from Emma’s house. Deceit and I will grab what we need from town.”

        Roman didn’t even give Virgil a chance to agree before turning on his heel and strolling towards the town. Deceit quickly hurried after him. The last thing Virgil heard Roman say before he was out of earshot was ‘Gods, why did I want--’

Virgil turned to Emma, who was hovering a few feet off the ground. Her eyes held a sad look, and she sighed. 

        “Listen Virgil--”

        “What the Hell is going on?!” He asked her. “Why are they acting like that? Why is no one telling me anything?” 

        Emma bit her lip, then took in a deep breath. “Virgil. I know you’re scared and confused. And, I wish I could explain what is going on. But I can’t. Because _I don’t know._ This has never happened before. And I know Roman is acting… not like Roman. And it _hurts._ This is just like how he was before he was taken by the freaking dragon witch. Just… let’s go get what you need.” She turned and started towards her house. 

        Virgil stayed silent, and followed Emma into the woods that he had grown familiar with. But this time they were not welcoming. Every shadow around him seemed to want to creep closer, inspect him, harm him. 

        Emma noticed Virgil’s discomfort. “They’re not going to hurt you. I promise. I won’t let them.” 

        Virgil looked over at the ghost, shocked. “So, there is something there? I’m not just being para--” Virgil cringed. “I’m not just being concerned over nothing?” 

        “No, you’re not,” Emma sighed. “I’m not going to let anything hurt you while you’re here Virgil. But, you have to promise me something.” 

        “What?” 

        “Be vigilant. Keep an eye on what’s going on. Notice things, ask questions. But most of all, be Paranoid.” Emma’s house came into view. “That’s how you’re going to survive during these times.” 

        “I thought you didn’t know…” Virgil shut up when Emma gave him a warning look. 

        The door was unlocked when they approached it. In fact, it was completely open. Virgil slipped his dagger into his hand and pushed the door open slowly, looking around. A small golden light drew his eyes. 

        “Chrissy.” He sighed in relief. “What are you doing here?” 

        “Something weird is going on.” Chriss’s voice wobbled. “I came here to find you.”

        Emma sighed. “Logan and Patton were… They’re missing, and Virgil, Roman, Deceit and I are going to find them.” 

        "Oh. Can I--”

        “No Chrissy, not this time. I can’t allow you to tag along again. I know you want to, but--” Emma hesitated. 

        “We need you to keep an eye on things over here.” Virgil covered. “While we’re out, we need you to make sure that all the fairies stay safe. I completely trust you with that.” 

        Chrissy's eyes lit up. “Really? You trust me to make sure that they’re ok?” 

        “Of course kid, who else would be brave enough to do it?” Virgil smiled at her. Chrissy grinned.

        “Yes.” Emma quickly agreed. “Now, Virgil and I need to grab some stuff while we’re here. If you can move a little bit please?”

        Chrissy nodded and quickly seated herself onto one of Virgil’s shoulders.  Emma motioned to a chest sitting on a table, and Virgil opened it, only to gasp. 

        “Aren’t these the supplies Roman and I have collected to bring you back?” Virgil reached in and pulled out the dried stem of an amethyst flower.  “Why would I need this?” 

        “The list of protection items for the Void is near the bottom.” Emma ignored his question. 

        Virgil reached down and pulled out a long scroll of parchment. He raised an eyebrow as some of the items on the list seemed to look familiar. “Emma what the heck?”

        “I already have most of the other items. All except one.” Emma sighed. 

        “Ok, but why the heck are the ingredients for this protection spell and the spell to bring you back so similar?” Virgil asked. 

        Emma glanced over at Chrissy. “It must have been fate… A sick, twisted version of fate. Rose was always good at that.” 

        Both Virgil and Chrissy froze. “I’m sorry. What? What does Rose have to do with any of this?”

        Emma sighed again. “Where do you think these spells and this magic we can do came from?” Emma looked over at Chrissy. “Your mother wrote all of them, she was in charge of magic and such while she was alive. Rose wrote both of these, and I don’t know why she deliberately made them so similar.”

        “O-oh.” Chrissy’s eyes were shining with tears at the mention of her mom. “Maybe she did it because she knew it would help us one day?” 

        “I suppose.” Emma sighed. “Either way, neither spell is complete yet because we’re still missing one last ingredient.”

        “Which one are we…” Virgil’s eyes froze on a single ingredient on the list, one that was unmarked and terrifying. He tensed up and sighed. “There’s a lot that people haven’t told me, isn’t there?” 

        Emma looked away. “Tears from the Dragon Witch is the last ingredient.”

        “So, you guys can’t finish the spell?” Chrissy asked nervously. 

        Emma stayed quiet. 

        Virgil looked at her incredulously. “Is _she_ behind Patton and Logan getting taken? I thought she was dead! _I_ killed her!”

        “You can feel that the energy shifted a while ago.” Emma frowned, and pointed at an item in the chest. “Grab that map, you’ll need it. But, that was her.” 

        “So she took Patton and Logan as a sick form of revenge or something?” Virgil spit out. “And how is she alive?!” 

        “The realm keeps those who are ‘important’ around.” Emma huffed. “And no. I don’t think that she took Patton and Logan. That’s something very unlike her.” 

        “Taking people, is unlike her?” Virgil asked, sarcasm dripping down her voice. “Really?”

        “Surprisingly, yes. She prefers pshycological torture over physical.”

        “That _thing_ took Roman.” 

        “That was a complicated situation.” Emma replied hurriedly. “Bring the map, the ingredients, and the journal.”

        “Ok.” Virgil belatedly agreed. “Why do we need the map? This is Roman’s realm, he knows where he’s going.” 

        Emma shrugged. “Just in case. Also, don’t tell him that you have some of these things.” 

        The winged side looked in baffled confusion at Emma, but didn’t question her. The items were placed into a satchel-style bag that Virgil pulled tight to his body.

        Emma and Virgil sent Chrissy away shortly before they left. Emma assured the anxious side that nothing would harm the Pixie. Virgil believed her. 

        When Virgil and the sorceress met up with Roman and Deceit once more, the tension between them was palpable. It rippled in the air and burned the grass beneath their feet. Both sides were visibly upset.

        Roman quickly grabbed Virgil and pulled his boyfriend into a soft hug, placing his chin onto the winged side’s head. Virgil clutched him back, and he knew that they had a lot to talk about, but for the time being, he stayed in Roman’s arms, preparing for the journey ahead of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not dead! I just...might have forgotten to update this chapter.... Also, Rose is Chrissy's mom that I mentioned by name like one time in Secrets. And I'm fairly sure that the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, so sorry for the wait!*


	8. "Truth"

      Roman refused to leave Virgil’s side as they started their journey towards the boundary line, following Emma’s lead. Their hands intertwined together just as they had for months before. Virgil had become Roman’s safespace, where he could go when the ideas and visions of projects got too much for him to deal with alone. Some nights, Virgil would be awoken to a crying Roman next to him, clawing the covers as sobs wrecked him. Virgil would comfort his boyfriend as best as he could until the royal fell asleep. Virgil never brought these incidents up to Roman, who never remembered them in the morning. 

        Now, the other refused to let go, and Virgil would occansionally catch Roman staring at him out of the corner of his eye. It was a look of fear and sorrow and regret and most of all, love. It was strange. He was used to this look being pointed in his direction. Yet, this one was different, tainted. More fear than usual, as if Virgil could slip away right before his very eyes. 

        Virgil pressed closer to the other, trying to comfort him in one of the only ways he knew how. The air was turning ever hotter the further they got from the portal, the more that chaotic energy crackled in the air. They had been walking for hours now. Emma faded in and out of view every now and again, and Virgil realized how much energy she must be spending to keep up her visual appearance. Deceit sulked along with them, and in some disassociated thought process, Virgil realized his didn’t have his weapon. 

        “Deceit, where’s your weapon?” The winged side asked. 

        With a small shrug, Deceit responded. “I didn’t see the need to bring my flail.”

        “Um,” Confusion surrounded Virgil’s face. “For protection?”

        “Ha, protection.” Deceit let out a monotone laugh. “Protection is pointless Virgil.”

        Virgil wavered for a second, and he noticed they had seemed to just teleport, or walk further than he thought they had. His head had a vague throbbing sensation. 

        “We have Roman. He’ll keep us safe.” Deceit finished, not meeting the winged side’s eyes. Time had passed.

        Emma faded a little bit. “Hey, I don’t know how much longer I can keep up my corporeal form. I think I need to duck out for a little while to recharge. Don’t worry, I’ll still be here.”

        The group nodded, and Emma slowly faded with a sigh. 

        “Poor girl, she’s gotta be exhausted.” Deceit said. “Being dead can’t be easy.”

        “It’s not.” Virgil laughed a little bit. “And gosh, she’s done so much for this realm. Speaking of which, where is Niche? I haven’t seen him yet.” 

        “I’m right here Lord Virgil.” A small golden light quickly fluttered around their heads, revealing the tiny form of Niche. “I came to find you all, and Chrissy told me you started a journey over to the Void barrier. Prince Roman, you know I believe I should protest this.”

        "Patton and Logan have been taken Niche. We need to be there for them when they get released,” Roman sighed and closed his eyes, releasing Virgil’s hand. “Trust me on this, ok?”

        “Of course my prince.” Niche nodded. 

        Deceit rolled his eyes. “It’s _wonderful_ that you’ve joined us Niche. We _definitely_ needed more people on this journey.”

        Roman pulled Virgil closer to him, and the anxious side sighed. “Ro, do we need to talk?”

        Roman tensed up. “What? No! What would we talk about?”

        Virgil sent a look over towards Deceit, who rolled his eyes. Yeah, they needed to talk. “Come on, we’re going to have a chat Ro.” 

        His boyfriend sighed and pulled off him, letting Virgil lead them off the path a little and into an area surrounded by trees. The minute they stopped, Virgil was all questions, only wanting answers from the love of his life. 

        “You’ve been acting weird. Well, both you and Deceit, but mainly you. What’s been going on?” Virgil stomped like and insistent toddler. “Like, you two are getting into so many different arguments, and you weren’t with me when I woke up in the morning, and you’re being so darn---”

        Virgil sighed. Suspicious wasn’t the word he was looking for, but it’s what he wanted to say. “Touchy.”

        A golden gaze didn’t meet a purple one. “I know. I know I’ve been acting weird, and getting into arguments and shit like that, but I--I’m just worried,” Roman’s gaze lifted to the other, something simmering below the surface that Virgil didn’t recognize. “It could have been you.”

        Virgil took a step back.

        “And I know that’s a horrible thing to say, because I still love Patton and Logan as much as I can love a family, but it could have been you. It could have taken you instead of them, and I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I let that happen, and, and--” Roman was full on sibbing now. 

        “Roman, Sweetie! Please. It’s ok, I’m ok, and soon Patton and Logan will be ok as well.” Virgil tried to comfort the other. “I know things have been hard on you these past few months.”

        Roman nodded and buried his face into the other’s shoulder, gripping his wings so tightly it almost hurt. “Sometime it shows up again in _nightmares_ and I can’t escape, and I’m _there_ again, and she’s _gone_ and we’re so _close_ \--” Roman cut himself off quickly, pulling off Virgil fast enough for the other to watch a red glaze fade from his gaze. He looked like he said something 

        And...the dragon witch. She. “Roman, I need you to be honest with me right now.” 

        Another flash of something through Roman’s eyes, and he nodded. “Always.”

        “Is the dragon witch still alive?” Virgil asked seriously. Roman went pale. 

        “How did you---Emma.” Vemon washed over his voice, enough that Virgil’s feathers stood on end and he was in fight or flight mode. But no, this was just Roman. His Roman. “Emma told you that she is alive, didn’t she?” 

        “No, I read the protection list and the resurrection list.” Virgil snapped back. He buried his face in his palms and groaned, anger fueling him. “How could you not tell me! Roman!” 

        “I didn’t want you to worry, ok! There was so much more for me to worry about than an overgrown lizard.” Roman argued back. “Should I have told you that Emma wasn’t the only one this god-forsaken realm kept around? Yes, I should have. But I didn’t, and I regret it deeply.” 

        “Good.” Virgil shook his head. “We’re a team Roman. I love you more than I thought I could love anything in my entire existence. And I _think_ you love me as well, yet you go off and pull something like this! Keeping Secrets. Big Secrets. Isn’t that how we ended up in this mess in the first place? And why we were brought back for a second goddamn story?” He paused, thinking about the words that just came out of his mou--

        “I do love you Virgil! More than anything. More than myself.” Roman exclaimed. “And, yes, we are a team. I should have told you that the dragon witch is still alive, there’s a lot I should have told you, but I’m scared. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

        “I’m not going anywhere Roman.” Virgil groaned. “You’re talking like I’d run, leave you behind if I found out about what you’ve kept from me. Well look, I’m still here! Why? Because I love you. And I love Patton and Logan.”

        Roman looked at him with some look of awe and guilt. He slumped onto the ground. “I’m sorry Magpie. I love you.” 

        “Roman.” Virgil dropped to the ground and surrounded his boyfriend in a hug, wings forming a protective shield around them, and it was them again, only them. “You’re my entire world. You keeping important information about my world from me hurts. I’m mad right now, yes, but I still love you, and you’re still the same man I’ve known since I first appeared. I love you Princey.” 

        Roman nodded slightly, and a few teardrops plopped down onto Virgil’s hoodie. “You’re incredible Virge.” 

        “I know. But right now, we’ve gotta get back to saving our family, ok?” Virgil stood, wings spread, sun shining upon the last beacon of hope for the realm. His white feathers almost glowed, and Virgil reached out his hand for Roman. 

        With an air of hesitation, Roman took Virgil’s hand. “Thank you Magpie. I really don’t deserve you.” 

        “Trust me Ro, you do. But, I have quite a few other questions that can wait for a later time. I’m not completely mad at you, but I’m still a little bit pissed.” Virgil said, leading Roman back to Deceit and Niche. 

        The snake side looked up and adjusted his hat, eyes focused on the others intertwined hands. “Did you two clear the air up?”

        “Most of it, yeah.” Virgil responded, and Deceit’s eyes flicked behind him for a second, towards Roman. 

        “ _Wonderful._ You two don’t have and _Secrets_ that are worth mentioning? Good. Now, let’s go save Nerd boy and Emotional Wreck from the void or whatever Emma called it.” Deceit turned on his heel and set off, with only one last look over at Virgil. 

        The sun started to set. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What??? Plot??? Of course there's an important plot undertone in this.*


	9. A familiar place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ooooooo references to past chapters and the last story. :)*

        The Town of Heart welcomed them with open arms once again, and red banners fluttered above their heads as the group walked down the walkways. Beneath their feet, the cobblestone road shifted hesitantly every now and again. Yet, the citizens remained smiling, and a feeling of Safe finally surrounded Virgil. 

        The sun had started to set, and the need to sleep was a bit overwhelming for some. The Inn gave them a room, and the struggling group settled into it. Not much was said between them as they prepared to turn in for the night. Roman settled into a bed and made grabby hands for Virgil. Deceit rolled his eyes. 

        The winged side shook his head and spread out his wings. “I’m going to go stretch these out for a few minutes outside, then I’ll come back, ok? You head to sleep.” 

        Roman looked like he was about to protest before a yawn ransacked his body. “Ok Magpie, just hurry back. I prefer to have you in my arms.”

        “I know dear.” Virgil smiled fondly and set out of the room, shaking out his feathers in the dark air. 

        The sky outside was black, with only pinpricks of stars in the sky. The moons seemed shattered, but still, life moved on outside. A few of the town’s residents were out and about, talking and chatting and sipping something out of coffee cups. The pace was slow, leisurely, and almost calm.

        Almost. Because there was an energy in the air that crackled and grabbed and would sometimes feel like it settled on Virgil’s chest and it wouldn’t let up. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t something he remembered happening last time they fought the dragon witch.

        Virgil flapped his wings, hard, and launched up into the air, joining the fluttering flags that seemed to shimmer golden in the broken moonlight. He soared through the air, watching as the life of these characters continue on. 

        His flying had improved exponentially since last time, and though he and Roman had never tested for how long he could stay in the air, Virgil figured he could probably make it to the portal and back no problem. Yet, the exhaustion from the day started to get to him, and Virgil landed by a friendly fire that roared, a few people still gathered around it, watching the flames destroy all they came into contact with. They danced in the darkness, golden light incinerating what once was a log from an apple tree, a solid metal can, a bubbly glass bottle, and some random feathers from various bird species. Yet, the people watched as they bubbled and died, laughing in amusement at their own lives. 

        Virgil was broken out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder, the yellow glove guiding him out of the fire. Deceit drew his attention.

        “How are you doing?” Deceit asked, sincerity dripping from his voice. “And don’t lie and tell me you’re fine, because we both know that’s not true.” 

        Virgil ruffled his feathers and sighed. “I just miss Patton and Logan. So much. And I don’t understand how this could have happened.” 

        “Virgil, I barely understand how this happened, and I still don’t know why. But I promise you, you and I will get Patton and Logan back. No one is going to get in the way of us.” Deceit promised. “You and I, together.”

        Virgil laughed bitterly. “Just like old times.” He sat on one of the chairs laid around the fire. 

        “Yeah… just like old times.” Deceit sighed and joined Virgil. “We made it through the old times though, didn’t we?” 

        Virgil scoffed. “Barely. And here we are, damaged and scared of everything. I just…for some reason, this whole situation is putting me back there with all of _them_ and--” Virgil shivered and wrapped his wings around him a bit. “--And I know it’s stupid, but it’s just like I’m back there without Patton and Logan here.” 

        “Light sides do offer quite a bit of protection against shadows. All kinds of shadows.” Deceit said cryptically. “That’s why I was a bit jealous of you when they accepted you. I had to deal with the others for _so_ much longer than you had to, yet you were safe because of them sooner. And when you were gone, there was no one I could rely on and--- I’m sorry. For whatever I did to you, for all I’ve ever done to you. I was genuinely trying to keep you safe, but I just hurt you in the process.”

        "I know you’re sorry. And I’ve mostly forgiven you Deceit, ad I haven’t hated you for a long time now. But your actions...some of the things you did, I can’t forgive them.” Virgil sighed. 

        “I know, I know. I can’t forgive myself either.” 

        The two sat, watching the fire start to burn out, and the townspeople started to retreat, heading into their homes for the night. None of them fully know the pain that is being experienced. Silence overtakes their plane of existence. 

        Virgil finally lets out a bitter laugh. “Look at us. A bit pathetic, am I right? What happened in the past stays in the past--”

        “No it doesn’t.” Deceit interrupts the other. He shifts to face Virgil. “People who we’ve met in the past have shaped us for the future. And just because you don’t see them anymore doesn’t mean they’re gone. We know this.” 

        The darkness of the underground swirled around the two. Mean words and actions coming back to bite them once again as they remembered the others. The old sides that never lasted. They disappeared as quick as they came. Then they showed up again, twisted and warped and disgusting. 

        “Do you remember any of them?” Deceit shifted. “You were there the shortest before you ended up with the light sides.”

        “I do remember some of them,” Virgil said. “But only actions and words, not names and faces. I remember some of the stories you would tell me too. You met all of the dark sides that could never stick around.” 

        “I did. And all of those stories I told you were true. The one about conformity was true. The one about fear, which after he was gone led to you, was true. The one about Love was true. The one about Pr--” Deceit shuddered. “The one about Pride was true.” 

        “Oh yeah, I know that story, didn’t he like, kill a whole bunch of other possible sides due to being afraid of change?” Virgil sighed. “He still scares me to this day. I’m glad I never met him.”

        Deceit looked Virgil up and down, an unreadable expression crossing his face. “I’m glad you never had to meet him too.”

        Silence elapsed between the two, eventually leading to a silent walk back to the Inn. The past was clear in both of their minds. 

        Roman was in bed when they returned, and immediately wrapped himself around Virgil when the other climbed into bed next to him. And at that point Virgil realized that he was no longer in the past, he was no longer alone, and the person he loved was next to him, and none of the dark sides, not even Pride, could take away what he had. 

        With that, Virgil fell asleep. 

        Then he woke up, or so he thought, in a pitch-black void with a pink glowing fairy looking down at him. Virgil let out a yelp and scrambled backwards, wings flying around his torso to shield himself. 

        “Oh my! I’m sorry to startle you Virgil.” The fairy quickly apologized, fluttering backwards. “I...wasn’t expecting that to work.”

        “ _What_ to work? What am I doing here? Who are you?” Virgil exclaimed. 

        “Um, you’re in the void.” The fairy lady smiled sheepishly. “And I called you here because we need to talk.” 

        “I’m in the void?!” Virgil panicked. “Did you kidnap me?! Am I dead? And you didn’t tell me who you are.” 

        “No. Well, no to the kidnapping part. I simply summoned you here, I wasn’t expecting the fact that you have access to this plane of reality as well. And no, you’re not dead. But yes, you are in the void, and my name is Rose. It’s nice to meet you.” The fairy gave the winged side a shy smile, one that was deathly familiar, but Virgil couldn’t place it. 

        “Ok Rose, why exactly did you summon me here? And how are you and I here if we’re not dead?” Virgil asked. 

        “Oh no, _I_ am dead, you’re not.” Rose said. “And I’m here to help you on your mission of saving your friends and Roman’s realm.”

        At the mention of his friends, a realization clicked in Virgil. “Wait, so we’re in the void? Does that mean I can go get Patton and Logan?”

        “No!” Rose exclaimed, flashing over to Virgil, stopping right in front of his face. “Don’t go anywhere. This place is dangerous for the living. I couldn’t bear to see anyone else hurt.” 

        “I can’t just leave them! And you chose to bring me here,” Virgil suspiciously glared at the fairy. “How exactly do you want to ‘help’?” 

        Rose shifted uncomfortably. “I just want to tell you where you should go next. I know the best route, and where you’re going to get the ingredients for my potion.” 

        “Your…” Something else clicked for Virgil. “You’re _Rose._ Chrissy’s mom, and Roman’s ex-advisor. You were killed by the dragon witch’s dark ones.” 

        “We’ll go with that.” Rose said. “And yes, I was Roman’s advisor, and Chrissy is my daughter. Do you trust me now?” 

        “I suppose.” Virgil stood. “But where should we go, and why didn’t you just visit us in the other world?” 

        “I can’t go into the other world like Emma can. And she can’t access this void without help. I’m dead-dead. Emma, on the other hand, was saved by…*someone* that thought she was needed to keep balance.” Rose explained. 

        “Keep balance?” 

        “Yes, this realm is constantly being fought over by the forces of dark and light. Emma and I helped keep that balance. But now that neither of us are there, chaos is taking over. You need Emma back before it’s too late. You need to get the last ingredient as soon as possible.” Rose explained. 

        “But, Roman said we need to save Patton and Logan first. That we can get her back later.” Virgil said. 

        “Don’t listen to Roman.” Rose said. “Just, don’t. You need Emma back first. Go to the Field Town tomorrow. Tell Emma, privately, that you think the group should go there. You’ll find important stuff there, and the dragon witch is currently over in that area. The map you have will show you where to go.”

        “Ok.” Virgil nodded. “And, you promise I can trust you, right?” 

        “Of course I do Virgil. My daughter and husband’s lives are in danger, and I would do anything to protect them.” Rose said solemnly. “I’m going to let you leave this horrid place now. Just remember, trust the one who you know lies, not the you that you don’t know lies.” 

        “Ok? What is that--”

        Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, eyes a flaming purple, sitting upright and rigid and Roman was up with him. 

        “Virgil? What wrong? What happened?” Roman sounded panicked, checking Virgil for any injuries. His eyes were their classic gold, a red undertone also shining. “Are you ok?” 

        Virgil placed a calming hand on the other’s shoulder, then buried his face in the crook of Roman’s shoulder. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bad dream. I’m ok now.” 

        Roman gripped him tightly, and Virgil relaxed. Rose had helped Roman, Virgil could trust telling Roman what happened, so why didn’t he? Panic still drummed through the winged side’s bloodstream, but it subsided with time. 

        Once he was calm enough, he pulled away, and they laid back down. Virgil looked over towards the door of the room, only to see a concerned-looking Emma hovering there. She was frowning. 

        “Is everything ok?” The sorceress asked, taking in Virgil’s still glowing eyes, electricity basically emanating from them. It was something she had seen before. She was one of the first ones to see them like that. 

        “Yes Emma, everything’s fine. Just a weird dream.” Virgil reassured her. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.” 

        With an uncertain nod, Emma vanished into the air, and Virgil snuggled into his boyfriend, warm and loved for now. The problems would be taken care of later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yay! Rose is in the story! The Completely trustworthy character! And look at that vague backstory!*


	10. Myths

        The next morning came with the rising sun, and the feeling of a sturdy chest underneath Virgil. The prince’s chest moved slowly up and down in calm, steady breaths. What Virgil wouldn’t give to be back in their bed instead of in an Inn in the middle of an unstable realm while they tried to rescue their family. 

        Virgil simply watched the other man, arms wrapped tight around his chest. Roman’s hair fell in front of his face, his breathing causing the strands to flutter in the air. 

        Slowly, Virgil pushed himself away from the other’s grasp, and silently crept out of the bed, shaking out his stiff wings. He slowly exited the room, and looked around the hallway before heading outside. Once Virgil was sure he was alone, he called out. 

        “Emma?” 

        The wispy form appeared in front of him, a curious expression on her face. “Yes? Are you okay Virgil?” 

        “I...I’m fine,” Virgil sighed. “I just, I had a weird dream last night?” 

        "I could tell, you seemed really worked up when you woke.” Emma said, looking the winged side up and down. “Your eyes were glowing and such.” 

        “Oh.” Virgil didn’t know that. “In my dream, I, uh, met someone?”

        Emma’s expression faltered, and she faded for a second. She let out a long breath. 

        Virgil continued on. “She said her name was Rose, and that we needed to go to the Field Town? I don’t know, she told me to talk to you.” 

        Emma looked like she was about to cry. “I suspected something like this would happen, I just was hoping it wouldn’t be you.” 

        “What?” 

        “Virgil, you’re a being of pure darkness with good intent. From what I’ve heard, your realm is extremely similar to the Void where Patton and Logan are trapped. When you first met the Dragon Witch, while you were in that sleep and pain induced state all those months ago, that was the Void. You can access the Void. I’ve suspected it for a while now, but gods! And Rose’s spirit has been brought back too? Things are bad, and are going to get worse.” Emma rambled. 

        “I can access the Void? I thought very few things could do that.” Virgil said, shocked. “And you could tell?” 

        “Yes, your eyes crackle with magic whenever you come out of one of your dazes.” Emma started to pace. She nodded. “Roman’s really not going to be happy, but we’ll go to the Field Town. Did Rose tell you why?” 

        "She said that’s where the Dragon Witch is hiding out.”

        “Of course. That sneaky bast--” Emma stopped herself. “You still have the map and other stuff in the bag I had you take, right?” 

        “Yeah?” 

        “Good.” 

        The door into the Inn creaked behind them. The two turned to see a familiar snake having joined them outside. Deceit sighed. 

        “Virgil, you literally look like sh*t, did you sleep last night?” He asked. 

        The winged side nodded. “I think so.” 

        “We’ve got a pretty big day planned out, will you be ok?” Deceit flicked his eyes over towards Emma for a second. 

        “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ve run on less sleep than this before.” Virgil gave a weak smile. 

        Deceit rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. 

        The door opened again, and the royal stepped out into the light of the rising golden sun. He smiled at the gathered group. 

        "Starting the day without me, I see?” Roman joked. 

        Emma rolled her eyes and stepped in between Roman and the other two sides. “We need to go to the Field Town.”

        Roman’s smile crashed to the ground, replaced with a look of fear and something resembling anger. “What? Why?”

        “Last night, I did some looking around, and that is where the Dragon Witch has situated herself.” Emma explained. 

        “How dare--” Roman’s voice was pure flaming ice as his eyes flickered gold. “Fine. We’ll play her game for now.” 

        The air flickered with something sinister, and for a moment, a story was unveiled, but alas, one could not read it. Virgil walked back over towards the doors. 

        “We’d better get going, I don’t want to waste any time.” He said, pushing his way into the Inn. he made his way back to Roman and his’ room, and grabbed the bag. Something fell out. 

        “The recipe?” Virgil asked curiously. The words on the paper were identical to the original recipe for reviving Emma, but the paper was different. Then Virgil noticed something new written. “This isn’t right.” 

        The instructions for the ritual to revive Emma had changed. This form was simpler, written in a way that Virgil could actually understand. All that was required was a pot, the ingredients, some water, and a circle of salt. 

        “Where did you come from?” Virgil asked the paper. It was in a handwriting he did not know, messy and almost not human.

        A loud bang from outside drew Virgil’s attention, and he quickly hurried out. Roman had his sword drawn, pointing it at a dark one. Virgil hadn’t seen one of those in a long time. 

        The prince was scowling at it, and quickly glanced over at Virgil. He looked back at the beast. “Go, flee, you’re not wanted here.” 

        For some reason, the dark one listened. It zoomed out of Virgil’s line of sight before he could even tell Roman that telling it to do something probably wouldn’t work. 

        “How...Why didn’t you just kill it?” Deceit asked. 

        Roman shrugged. 

        Silence passed over the group. Virgil bit his lip, waiting for someone to say something. Deceit and Roman started glaring at each other. 

        “Ok, are we going to get going?” Virgil asked tentatively. 

        The other two looked back over towards him. “Yes dear, we shall be going now.” 

        As the group walked through the town, it started to stir to life with children and parents dressed in red and gold. The usual blue the place had to it was fading quickly, and something gray was taking over. The group ducked through the crowds until they reached the end of town. 

        “Sh*t.” Emmaline sighed. 

        “What?” Virgil turned to her, seeing a look of annoyance and disbelief in her eyes. 

        “We forgot Niche.” Emma said. 

        Once again, silence lapsed over the group.

        “I’m going to go get him.” With that, Emma faded into the abyss to find Niche. 

        “We, are a disaster.” Deceit said. 

        Virgil hummed in agreement. 

        Suddenly, a familiar young face came bounding up to them. “Lord Virgil! Prince Roman!” 

        “Hello Ms. Layfiet, how are you this morning?” Virgil smiled at the young girl. 

        “Oh, it’s been horrible. The emus escaped their pen and we don’t know where they went.” Shea exclaimed. 

        Roman shot the girl a pitiful look. “Oh no, that’s awful. Well, I’m sure they’ll be back. Nothing would hurt them.” 

        “Yeah, but what if someone goes after them? People have been mean these past few days.” Shea pleaded. 

        “They’ll be ok. I _promise._ ” Deceit said to the young girl. His eye glowed yellow. 

        “I found him.” Emma called back to the group, Niche trailing behind her. “Oh, hello Ms. Shea.”

        “Hello Lady Emmaline, is Chrissy with you?” Shea asked. 

        “Oh, not this time dear.” Emma said to the young kid. 

        “Where is she?”

        And without missing a beat, Roman piped in. “Not with her mother, I hope.” 

        Four horrified faces turned towards the Prince. Virgil could not believe his boyfriend had just said that. He _couldn’t_ have just said that. Yet, Virgil didn’t know how to respond. 

        “Well Shea, it was very nice to see you again, and I wish you luck with finding the emus, but we must be going. Farewell.” Roman said in an almost convincing soft tone.

        No one spoke on their walk, except Emmaline, and only then to give them directions to where they were going. Virgil was reeling. How could Roman say something like that? It was so wrong, so inappropriate! Making a joke at the expense of a dead person, especially one that seemed so trustworthy? One that Virgil had met? That… that didn’t seem like Roman. But it was. 

        “You ok?” Deceit asked him, sliding up next to him. 

        “I--Yeah I think. It’s just, how could Roman say something like that?” Virgil told Deceit. “That was so awful.”

        "It was surprising to me, but not unexpected.” Deceit shrugged. “But it was still extremely inappropriate. I never met Chrissy’s mother, what was her name again--”

        “Rose.”

        “Rose, right. I never met her, but Chrissy is a very good girl, so I figure she was something special.” Deceit said. “Especially if she was created to be an assistant to Roman.”

        “I suppose.” Virgil said. 

        Deceit bit his lip, wanting to comfort the younger side, but not know how. “Hey, we’re all really stressed. Don’t hold it against him.” 

        Virgil didn’t say anything. They all just walked.

        The field town...wasn’t what Virgil was expecting. Instead of the towering, vibrant village that Virgil had become familiar with, this one was just...not that. The roofs were old and almost falling in. The people were skittish and jumpy when they came into the town. Very quickly, it became apparent that something horrible happened here a long time ago. That theory was confirmed with the scorch marks littered across the ground. 

        “Roman? What...what happened here?” Virgil asked.

        His boyfriend’s attention snapped over to him. “What happened here was not important, I just haven’t been able to help this town.” 

        Virgil thought that what happened was probably pretty important. The burns were nothing like he had ever seen before. They were caused by a dragon, but they were so precise. A normal attack wouldn’t have a pattern to it, and it wouldn’t have craved stuff into the ground. 

        "Prince Roman? Is that you?” Some asked. They wore a tattered suit, and had two other people tailing behind them. 

        “Ah, Mayor L. It is nice to see you.” Roman greeted. 

        “You too, my prince. You have not visited in quite some time, we were worried you might have forgotten us.” The mayor joked. 

        “I could never forget this town L, no matter how much I might want to.” Roman smiled. 

        “Well, what brings you here?” They asked. 

        “I am here strictly on business. Patton and Logan, two of the fellow sides have been captured and are currently being held in the void. We believe that the dragon will have something to help us, and there have been reports that she is nearby.” Roman explained.

        “Yes, she is situated over at the west entrance of town.” Mayor L told them. 

        “And why did you not report that she was here?” Roman crossed his arms. 

        “I-I did not see the need to.” Mayor L stuttered. “She has done no harm, and with the other current issue going on--”

        “What other current issue?” Virgil asked. 

        Mayor L looked over towards Virgil, taking him in. They seemed slightly suspicious, and their eyes focused on his wings. Roman frowned, and Mayor L jumped.

        “Sorry! It’s just that I don’t believe we’ve met. I am Mayor L, leader of this here Field Town, and you are?” They asked. 

        “Virgil, I’m Prince Roman’s boyfriend, and the side that represents anxiety in the mindscape. It is nice to meet you.” Virgil introduced himself. “But, what other issue is going on?”

        “It’s nothing, probably just a suspicion, or some kids playing a prank…” Mayor L started, only to be silenced by Deceit’s glare. “Well, you see Prince Roman, we have reasonable suspicion to believe that _he_ has returned.”

        Roman bit his lip. “And on what bases does that suspicion lie on?”

        “For one, the sky turned red yesterday, and the weather’s been bad, the crops aren’t growing, the birds all left, and people have been feeling it, just like how it was all those years ago.” They explained. 

        “L, you know I trust you, but you must stop with this story, all you’ll do is scare the children. _He_ doesn’t exist. He never did. That was just the damned dragon witch messing with your head.” Roman sighed. 

        “Sir, with all due respect I don’t think it is--”

        “Who’s _he_?” Virgil asked, causing both of the authority figures to tense up. 

        Mayor L looked over to Roman for half a second. “The Dragon King, The Mad King, he never told us his name. He was a being who tormented us for years with his dragons, killing and destroying and banishing.”

        “He’s an urban myth. Something created by the dragon witch to scare the people.” Roman argued. 

        “I don’t think so. If she made him, why stop?” 

        “Because _I_ showed up L. She stopped because I rule this realm now. Not her, not him. Me.” Roman tried to explain. He looked exhausted. “Listen, is there any place we can rest for the night? We have some busy days up ahead of us.” 

        “Yes, of course my Prince.” Mayor L said quickly. “You can take up the rooms in my house, our Inn was unfortunately never repaired. I’ll have your rooms made.” They snapped, and one of the two people behind her scurried off. 

        “Thank you.” Roman said. “Now, may we go discuss something?” 

        “I-yes! Of course your highness.” Mayor L responded. 

        “Great.” Roman turned to Virgil and Deceit. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon. You two go straight to the rooms, I don’t want to give the dragon witch any chance to attack you.” He placed a quick kiss on Virgil’s cheek. “I love you Magpie.” 

        “Love you too Ro.” Virgil sighed. 

        L and Roman both retreated into what appeared to be the town hall, leaving the rest of the 4 alone. The man who had been with L snapped to attention. 

        “Follow me, guests of Prince Roman. I will show you to the Mayor’s house.” He said. 

        “Thank you sir.” Emmaline said. 

        “You’re welcome Lady Emmaline.” He responded.

        The town looked horrible. More buildings had fire damage than those that didn’t. They had not been repaired. 

        “Did the Mad King do this?” Virgil asked the man. 

        He shrugged. “Yes, him and the dragons he had with him. We tried to resist, but it did not work very well.” 

        “Can you tell us what happened?” Deceit suggested. 

        “I was only a child at the time, but yes, I can try.” The man said, and he began his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Things are falling into place. :)))))*


	11. Marana

_“He came with dragons. About six or seven of them, if I remember correctly. I was only a frightened kid at the time. We were a peaceful people, we never had any enemies, and everything had been wonderful. When the king attacked, he destroyed everything, and took nothing. We were a game to him. We all lost everything for all those years we were tormented.”_ The man explained, gesturing over to a build that was severely burned. He shook his head sadly and continued. _“I remember when I was a child and my friends would play in the fields around this place. We were always careful with where we were, and what was around us. If an attack came, we were out in the open, and could be killed.”_

_“I remember the day we fought back. There was smoke coming from the town, and my friends and I rushed back as fast as we could. He was there, on the town hall, directing his dragons with a look that could kill if it was directed at you. Then, very slowly, an old man stood and pointed his cane at the king, yelling ‘you shall not terrorize these people any longer!’ And he dared the king to go to the ground to fight him fairly. So, the king jumped down and drew his sword. Everyone watched. And they fought. The king won, and sliced the man’s head off.”_

_“However, he did not die in vain. While the king fought the man, others had attacked the dragons. We killed most of them, only two remained. Red and Blue.That day, the king went home weeping for the deaths of his pets. We do not know why he attacked, or continued to. When he returned, the two dragons were with him, but he also came wielding a new kind of evil. Dark Ones. He decimated us.”_ He finished his tale, and the group gaped at him. 

        “That’s horrible.” Virgil said. 

        “Yeah, he only stopped once Prince Roman arrived.” 

        “Really?” Deceit asked. “Fascinating. Roman stopped the king?”

        “Mostly, but every now and again, someone in town sees the king lurking nearby. It’s been happening a lot more frequently in these past few weeks.” The man explained.

        “I’m sorry,” Emma apologized, not making eye contact. “I’m sure your problem with him will be taken care of soon.”

        “I hope so, because we’ve been preparing for his return, and I don’t think he stands a chance again.” He said. 

        Niche looked confused. “How in the world do you plan on fighting the mad king if he returns? I remember when he ruled the realm. He couldn’t be calmed or beaten. You’d need… I don’t even know.” 

        “Whatever we need to beat him, I’m sure we have it now.” The man glanced over at Virgil. They ended at a broken down house. “We’re here.”

        “Oh, well, thank you for escorting us and telling us what happened here.” Virgil said, then paused, “But, why do you not believe that the dragon witch was the reason the King showed up?”

        The man bit his lip. “Because dragons are not evil. She might be a bit unorthodox, in her methods, but dragons can’t be plainly bad, it’s not in their nature. We don’t even blame the dragons that attacked us for what they did.”

        “Really?” Deceit asked, baffled. 

        “Yes. They were scared, and in danger. They were trying to save themselves. How do I explain this? They, have you ever read the Harry Pooter Wizard series?” They nodded. “They were like the Aunt, Petunia or something. They weren’t evil, just scared. We all wish they didn’t have to die.” 

        Virgil had frozen at the name. “Petunia?” 

        “Yes, that’s the aunt’s name in the series, is it not?” The man asked, looking concerned. 

        “It is, it’s just---” Something clicked. “It’s just a strange coincidence. Nothing important.” 

        “Ok…” The man said. “How about you all get inside. I’m sure the prince will join you soon.”

        As the group walked inside, Deceit nudged the winged side. “You good? You seemed freaked out out there.” 

        “Yeah, yeah, I’m ok. It’s just, that name…” 

        “Petunia?”

        “Yeah…” Virgil cringed. 

        “What about it?” 

        “Petunia is one of Roman’s Dragon’s names. She’s a big sweetheart, and I remember Roman talking to me about naming her Petunia because he didn’t see the aunt as a villain either.” Virgil explained. “It’s a weird coincidence, right?” 

        Deceit frowned, his fear blinking through Virgil’s head. “Yeah. Strange.” 

        “Deceit? Is there something--”

        A crash sounded from the other room. Niche let out a yelp. “Shoot!” 

        “What is it?” Deceit was away from Virgil, following the pixie’s yelps. “What did you do?” 

        On the floor was a stack of binders and such, all belonging to the mayor obviously. They had some of their contents spread around. There were maps, and documents on people, citizens. 

        “I kinda, knocked everything over.” Niche grimaced.

        “Well, we can just pick everything--” Deceit had bent down and picked up a sheet of paper, but the second he looked at it, his face drained of color. “What the hell?”

        “What is it?” Virgil asked, taking a step towards the other. 

        “Oh, um nothing. I read that wrong.” Deceit quickly shoved the paper back into a binder. “Help me with this stuff.” 

        The two worked to fix Niche’s mistake, taking all the time they needed, waiting for Roman to return. Virgil read over some of the papers, detailed profiles on different citizens and visitors to the town. What could have been on the one Deceit hid? 

        Roman then burst into the house, the mayor on his heels. They looked nervous. 

        Roman looked around. “Nice house you’ve got here.” 

        “Um, yes, I’ve worked hard to get here.” The mayor told him. 

        “Indeed…” Roman spotted Virgil and the others. “Magpie! I’m glad to see you all made it here!”

        “Why wouldn’t we have made it here?” Deceit asked.

        “Because the dragon witch is nearby, and I was told her location by the _wonderful_ mayor.” Roman smiled. 

        “It’s getting dark Ro, we can take care of her tomorrow and get the stuff for the two spells.” Virgil said. “You’re not looking so hot, how about we take an early night?” 

        “Excuse you, I am always hot.” Roman joked, and the mayor tensed up behind him. 

        “Bed Princey.” Virgil scolded. Roman rolled his eyes, annoyance under the surface. 

        “Fine.” 

        Soon, after the sun was completely down, Virgil and Roman snuggled into a bed that the mayor had on hand, though due to the number of personal items in the room, Virgil figured it was theirs. He felt a bit bad about kicking a person out of their own room. 

        Roman cuddled Virgil closer to his chest. “I’m glad you’re mine.” 

        Virgil laughed. “I’m glad I’m yours too.” 

        As Virgil started to fall asleep, he felt Roman push off him and get out of bed. He slowly sat up with a “hmmm?”

        Two gold eyes glowed at him through the darkness. “Shhh, good back to sleep Magpie, I’m just going to the bathroom.” 

        Virgil nodded, and the minute his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. And all the light immediately snapped out of his vision except one. 

        “Hello, Virgil.” Rose smiled at him. “How was your trip to the Field Town?” 

        Virgil sighed. “It was weird. Apparently they were constantly attacked by someone called the “Mad King” in the past.” 

        Rose went tense. “Yes, I remember him. He could control dark ones as well. At first Emma and I thought of him as nothing bad, but as time continued on…”

        “And Roman took care of him?” Virgil asked. 

        “Roman...What? I mean, yes, he did…” Rose cringed. “He worked it out.” 

        "Was the Mad King real? Ro said he was just a figment from the Dragon Witch used to torment people. It was all some sort of trick.” Virgil said. A creaking started behind him.

_“Really? You think I would do something like that? I prefer my torture to be personal.”_ The voice said. 

        Virgil whipped around as fast as he could, only to be met with two bleeding gold eyes. The Dragon Witch in all her horrible glory. 

        He immediately scrambled back, putting Rose in between them. “What are you doing here?!”

        “You’re not the only one who can slip between the Void and the real world Virgil. Don’t act so surprised. We met here once before, remember?” She sighed.

        “You psychopath! You tried to kill us!” 

        “Well, you’re not wrong, however, with help from my dear old friend here, I have started to see the error of my ways. I apologize from trying to kill you Virgil.” The Dragon Witch said. 

        “Not. Forgiven.” Virgil growled, before he processed what she said. “Wait, friend?”

        Rose looked down and away. “Yes Virgil, I am friends with the Dragon Witch. I was _hoping_ to find a gentler way to tell you, however, that did not happen.” 

        “Shut up Rose. He needed to find out soon either way. Don’t you need something from me to complete your little spells? I was going to talk to you tomorrow, however, I, unfortunately, do not think that will happen.” The Dragon Witch explained. 

        “Don’t talk to Rose like that! And why should I trust anything you say?” Virgil hissed, spreading his wings. 

        “Mmmmm, and the wings come out.” The witch said. “Haven’t seen those in a while.”

        “Shut--shut up!” Virgil exclaimed. “I don’t even know you, and all you’ve done is bring pain to me and my family!” 

        “Oh no dear, that’s the author that’s been doing that.” 

        *Shut up!* 

        “No. Either way, if you really want to know me, let me introduce myself, because only heroes get names in this story. I am Maranam the great Dragon Witch, wielding the color gold, representing things that are incorrect and corrupted.” The Dragon Witch grinned. “Nice to meet you Virgil.”  
        "What? I--You hate me.” Virgil said, unsure of how to react. 

        “No, I hate who you aligned yourself with. Your Prince does not deserve his name. You simply are the fool who loves him.” Marana taunted. 

        “And you are the fool who attacked my family. You’ll pay.” Virgil said. 

        “Virgil,” Marana cupped his face with her tail. “You’ll need to trust me dear. Do you really think that Roman’s being honest with you? That any of them are? Well, Niche is, but he’s just an oblivious gold glowing idiot. No offense.” She looked over to Rose. 

        “None taken. But he’s been raising our daughter, so he’s amazing to me.” 

        Virgil shook her off him. “Of course they’re honest with me! We made a promise of no more Secrets!” 

        "Then why am I here.” Marana growled back. “You are a hopeful, foolish side who loves deeply and is paranoid over the wrong things. But you’ve started putting the puzzle pieces together, haven’t you? The odd behavior, the missing pieces from the realm? The Dragons? The balance is off Virgil, and you can feel it. And if you don’t know by now, you’ll know soon.” 

        "I trust Roman.” Virgil said, tears streaming down his face. 

        “Then where is he?” Marana said. 

        “Mar, stop. You’re scaring him.” Rose stepped in. “Virgil, everything will be ok, but you need to keep listening to me, ok?” 

        Virgil stepped back from her. “You’re friends with the Dragon Witch. The one who tried to kill us! How can I trust you?!” 

        “If you can’t trust Rose, how can you trust anyone else?” The witch said. “Say my name Virgil, show I’m not just a villain.” 

        “No.”

        “Please.” 

        “I can’t. I have to trust them, they’re family.” 

        “Fine.” Marana sighed. “Then look into my eyes, and you’ll be able to see the truth. Not now, but soon.” 

        “No…”

        “Please Virgil.” Rose said to him. “We don’t have much time. You need to bring Emma back soon.” 

        Virgil slowly looked up at her, and something...clicked. It was like the world suddenly got bigger. “What did you do?”

        “You’ve joined a club. We see stuff as more than it is. Patton knows, be careful of him, by the way. I know, Rose knows, Emma knows, and you too, will soon know.” Marana said. “Say my name Virgil.” 

        “No.” 

        Marana sighed. “Fine.” 

        Suddenly, she faded for a second. Rose looked panicked. Marana sighed. “He’s here. I must go. I will not see you again Virgil, though you will see me here again. Heed my warnings, and trust what you think.” 

        With that, she disappeared. Rose sobbed. Virgil was confused.

        "What just happened?” He asked. 

        “She was forcefully woken up.” 

        “By who?” 

        “You’ll see. Trust me and Marana Virgil, please. Don’t let your Pride take you over in seeing you’re the good guy.” Rose said. “Now, you’ll wake up, and time will have passed it’s not too late.” 

        “Wha--” With that, Virgil slipped out of the void.

        He was woken up from sleep when the room to the room crashed open. Roman stood in the doorway. He was in his normal clothes, and covering in a dark substance. 

        “Prince--What happened?” Virgil gasped. 

        Roman grimmanced. “I couldn’t wait, couldn’t take you with me, so I got it.” He held up a vile of glowing gold liquid. 

        “What did you do?” Virgil was nervous. 

        Roman shrugged. “I didn’t go to the bathroom.”

        With that, he threw something onto the ground. They rolled, glowing gold, across the floor and stopped to look up at Virgil. He felt sick. 

        “Are those...” Virgil stared the eyes. “What did you do?” 

        “I got the tears we needed.” Roman said simply, throwing Virgil the vile. “Now, I can’t get any more. No one can.” 

        Virgil watched Roman grab his change of clothes and walk out of the room. He looked back at the eyes, horrified. His breathing was shallow. Roman had lied to him. He had been lying. 

        With his last breath before he passed out, Virgil stared into the dead eyes, the living being they were connected to out there somewhere. And he muttered one thing. 

        “Marana.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Have you figured it out yet? Please tell me you have. If not though, you'll know soon enough.*


	12. Logic

        It was cold, it was dark, and the painful screaming defended his ears and filled his head with cotton, blocking out any logic. Emotions mix with a hot, searing rage that burned anything it touched. Slowly, reality slipped away, leaving only one last thought. 

        “Where’s Patton?” It wasn’t much, but as much as the shadows tried to destroy it, it wouldn’t go away. 

        Regret and anger at himself mixed, and shame and pain slipped around his skin. He was letting the darkness in slowly, it forced it’s way past logic and morals, taking hold of his core, his very soul. Emotions swirled, pointed at his entanglement in darkness and the one that caused it. He would pay. 

        Patton was gone to, experiencing the same fate as him, but worse. Logic could only imagine what the feelings going through Morality were like. He was taken away from him. He was suffering. 

        Was it his fault that this happened? A little bit, but that little bit of guilt trapped him even further into his own mind. Morality was suffering because of him, and anger bubbled up. 

        “Where is he?” The voice that came out of him did not sound like his own, and shadows slipped into where it came from. Though they were now starting to clear from around him.

        A flash of pain snapped across his back, and he fell to his knees. Was he even standing up? Someone else caused this to happen. The thoughts of what somewhat resembled his own mi8nd started coming back to him. Tears slipped down his face. 

        "You’ll pay for this. You took who I love away from me. You’ll pay. You’ll pay…” 

        Tears ran down his face as the shadows disappeared inside him, corrupting him fully. It wasn’t supposed to be easy, but what better way to do it that take away what one holds most dear? The path of vengeance was laid out clear for him, and white eyes that shone with venom blared out of the void and into the Dreamscape. 

        With tears rolling down his face, and a wicked plan in his head and heart, Logic stepped out of the void. He knew what had to be done. And he would do it. 

        “You’ll pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hmmm.*


	13. Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let's go! Also, read with caution!*

        The next morning between Roman and Virgil was...tense, to say the least. A mix of betrayal and fear and dread had settled in his stomach from the night before. When Roman had re-joined him in bed, neither touched each other, backs facing each other, and Virgil’s wings having retracted around himself, shielding himself. Something wasn’t right, yet no warning lights flashed in his head. They hadn’t in a long while. 

        It was breakfast, and the mayor had disappeared off to some strange corner of the house when Roman had left the bedroom they had provided. They seemed intent on avoiding the Prince at all costs, especially after the ‘meeting’ they had the day previously. 

        Also, images had started to swirl in Virgil’s head that he shouldn’t be able to see. The town being burned, the dragons losing their lives to a battle that wasn’t theirs, and a sinister being on the horizon. He must have finally been losing it, right? Sleep deprivation and stress from their current situation. Except…

        Marana had done something to him, cast a spell or something, and the world was...different. He couldn’t explain it. And he had let it happen, he let their greatest enemy into his head! Virgil was mentally slapping himself. But, Rose trusted her, and Rose worked for Roman, and Roman had trusted Rose, right? He had to, she was in charge of so much, she wrote the spells, told them what to do.

        Spells that might now never be completed. The vile of the dragon witch’s tears were secured around Roman’s neck, glowing their forever golden color. The eyes also sat on the table, staring at Roman in an almost accusing manner, as if he had committed one of the worst acts ever. 

        And hadn’t he? Not only did Roman lie to Virgil and break their agreement, he had also destroyed the only source of a very specific ingredient they needed for two spells, and if it got destroyed, they couldn;t get any more. It hurt Virgil, he thought that he and Roman were done with this stuff. 

        "Virgil?” The prince asked him. The feathered side immediately looked up, and the other sighed. “Sorry, you just seemed lost in thought there.” 

        “Yeah, I, uh, was.” Virgil muttered. 

        “What were you thinking about?” Roman asked, and Virgil cringed. 

        He was very careful with his next words. “I just, I can’t believe you did what you did last night. And you didn’t even kill her, just took her eyes and got the tears.” 

        “Yes, well, that monster can’t hurt anyone if she cannot see.” Roman said. “I didn’t want her to cause us any trouble, or to use her eyes for anything that would provide us with trouble.” 

        “But, what if we need more tears? Like, something happens to the vile when the dark ones attack. We can’t get any more, and then we’re doomed. There’s no way to protect us against the Void, and we can’t bring Emma back.” Virgil raised his concerns. 

        “The dark ones will not attack us Virgil.” Roman sighed. Upon seeing his boyfriend’s confused look, the prince elaborated. “I control this realm, and all in it. You really think I’d let them hurt us?” 

        “You can’t...you can’t control Dark Ones.” Virgil said plainly. “We’ve literally gone out in the past together to make sure you don’t get hurt fighting them, I’ve had to save your life before from them!” 

        A dark look flashed across Roman’s face, and he shrugged. “I got what we need Virgil, that’s all you need to worry about.” 

        “But, you broke our agreement--”

        “I know! I saw a chance, and I took it Virgil. I needed to do it alone, you won’t understand why.” Roman stood and slammed his hands on the table. 

        “Virgil might not understand, but I sure as hell do.” Deceit leaned against the kitchen doorway. “We ain’t so different Prince.”

        “Shut up.” The prince snapped. 

        “Come on, don’t let your _pride_ get the better of---”

        Virgil suddenly wasn’t there anymore, and everything was hazy. Panicked, he looked around, only to find himself in a familiar place. 

_The stench of rotten roses overpowered him. A toxic, warm, yellow light gave everything the appearance of being old. Dangerous rose bushes surrounded the group, seeming to be a solid mass of thorns and yellow flowers._

        “What the heck? Deceit’s realm?” Virgil said to no one. Except it wasn’t, it was hazy, and it didn’t look like this anymore. There were no yellow roses overtaking the thorns here, just the thorns. 

        A group of figures came into sight, arguing loudly, their emotions on overdrive. 

_“And how you do you suggest we do that Deceit?” Logan crossed his arms, a scowl painted on his face. “You obviously don’t know where we are.”_

_“Logic. Stop.” Deceit said, and grabbed Anxiety’s hand, pulling him down another path. Anxiety tensed, physical contact terrifying him._

_Clarity flashed in Logan’s eyes for a second. “Deceit, let him go. You know he doesn’t like to be touched in stressful situations.”_

_Logic strode over and yanked the snake's hand away from Virgil’s. Deceit hissed._

_“Me leading him is the only thing that’s going to get us to move.” Deceit snapped at Logan. “I’m the only one here with any idea of how the maze works.”_

_Logic sighed and adjusted his glasses, a cold and angry scowl on his face. “Then lead the way you daemonium. We need to get Morality before your monster gets him.”_

_The two opposing sides walked alongside one another, Deceit focusing his energy on finding Patton. Anxiety followed slightly behind them, seeing their tension._

        That was him, and Logan, and Deceit. He _knew_ this. He had lived this. Patton was gone because he had wandered off. Where the hell was he?! What kind of drug trip was this?

        The scene continued to play. 

_Deceit stepped back, pure terror in his eyes as his mind went back to the day Logan, no, Logic attacked him. He whimpered and mulled over what Logic said. He was right._

_“I-I’m sorry.” Deceit gasped, shaking. Terror was flooding his system. Virgil felt a ping of pity. He’d been where Deceit was._

        When Deceit’s speech of the dark sides came, Virgil couldn’t help but cringe. He still remembered the ones that came before them, the ones that were gone. _“_ _You haven’t met the sides who can switch. Flip from kind to cruel in an instant.”_ Those were the worst, you never knew they stood. But why was Virgil here, why was he--

        " _I’m sorry. But right now we have to go save your little boyfriend from something that can and will destroy him!” Deceit snapped, sobbing. “You two were born in the light. The rest of us weren’t. Ok?”_

        Virgil’s mind stopped at those words. He’d heard them before, he was there when it happened. But, he hadn’t processed them. Deceit was talking about Patton and Logan, who had been born in the light, but what about R--

        “Virgil!” It was gone, and Virgil was once again in the mayor’s kitchen, a concerned snake standing over him. “You blacked out there for a second, are you ok?” 

        Virgil brushed the other off him, standing. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just, didn’t sleep well last night.” He made up quickly. 

        “That’s not a surprise…” Deceit glared over at the prince, who stood in the corner of the room, a glare sent directly back at Deceit. 

        “I-I think I need some air.” Virgil quickly said, head spinning. “I’ll be back soon!” With that, he rushed out of the house, pulse racing and mind spinning. What was that? He quickly got away from the house, and something seemed to guide him through the streets of the damaged town, and he finally sunk down against a wall, the world overwhelming him.

        For a long while, he sat there, alone with nothing but a racing mind and a heart that had rather stopped beating or one that was going _way_ too fast. Finally, he felt a presence that he was no longer alone. The familiar aura invaded his space, and slowly, Virgil turned to face her. 

        “I don’t know--” He cut himself off as he saw Emma’s expression, and it looked so _soft_ and sad, and he didn’t know what to make of it. 

        “It’s overwhelming at first, but it gets better, I know,” Emma told him. “I’m guessing you got to meet Marana last night? And she gave you some form of gift when you looked into her eyes?”

        “How did you--”

        “She gifted myself and Rose with the same gift years ago. It’s how I was able to keep certain information from Roman, how I knew what was going on.” Emma admitted. 

        “Were you friends with Marana too? Like Rose?” Virgil asked. 

        “Not exactly. Rose was friends with her, and in the process, Marana and I became semi-decent acquaintances. When Rose...passed, we both mourned.” Emma told Virgil, and he was gone again. 

_“Well, I’m the one who watches her while Niche is off doing stuff with you. What can I say, I like the little one. Ever since the dark ones killed her mom, she’s been stuck to me like glue.” Emmaline shrugged._

_A weird silence settled between the two of them as they remembered Rose, Niche’s wife. But the silence didn’t last for long._

        “Marana wanted to take her, you know. She felt that she was the one who could protect Chrissy best, being her god mom and everything. Rose really adored the time she got to spend with Marana, it took her away from the reality of what was going on.”

_“Yes, but you also enjoy Emmaline’s company, yet you’re not currently with her.” Marana sighed._

_Rose deflated and landed on the ground. “Emma and I had to spend all day together. We each needed some alone time.”_

_“Rough day?”_

_Rose bit her lip and nodded, before silent tears started rolling down her face._

        “But, but the Dragon Witch is bad. She tried to hurt us, heck, she led to your death, and she sent the shadow demons to kill--” 

        “Yes, the dragon witch did hurt us all, because she needed to show you all how bad things had gotten, and how Thomas was being harmed from your actions. She took her frustration out on Roman mainly, when he decided to go after her alone. Those two have history I can’t even begin to explain.” 

_“What? I--You hate me.” Virgil said, unsure of how to react._

_“No, I hate who you aligned yourself with. Your Prince does not deserve his name. You simply are the fool who loves him.” Marana taunted._

        “She represents the problems you all have, all the Secrets. Everything that goes unsaid, or kept from you, even the smallest things you might not realize are there or remember. Though, you can now Virgil.” 

_Patton caught up with his counterpart while Virgil stayed behind them with Deceit. The mood between the oldest sides was tense._

_“We should tell him. He deserves to know, know what to expect.” Patton said quietly, looking at the ground. “She’s powerful, and--”_

_Logan sighed. “It’s possible Roman is fine. He’s strong. Virgil doesn’t need to know, it could change things.”_

_“But what if he’s not alright?” Patton asked._

_“We’ll make sure he’s alright, or at the very least make sure Virgil will be alright one day.” Logan answered._

_“Ok.” Patton leaned onto the other. “We’ll make sure they’re ok.”_

        “Why do I keep flashing back to the past? To things I wasn’t even a part of?” Virgil asked, tears starting to run down his face. 

        “It’s the gift Marana gave you. It takes its form in different ways for different people. Some see the past, some the future, some of us are omniscient. And trust me, it’s bad at first, but you’ll see the use for it.” Emma soothed. 

        “Have the others been keeping stuff from me Emma?” Virgil shook. 

        Emma didn’t even hesitate. “Yes. 100%. But Virgil, they were trying to protect you from the truth.” 

        “What is the truth?!” Virgil exclaimed. 

        Again, Emma watched him, a sad expression on her face. “I think you’re figuring it out Virgil. You have been for a while now.” 

        Virgil nodded, tears streaming down his face. 

_“Not really! How in the world were they able to get into the commons?  Only sides can get in there, nothing else ever has.” Virgil pointed out, yet something in him was screaming that what he was saying was wrong.He looked over towards Emma, whose eyes quickly shifted back to a dull red._

_“Virgil, we’ll figure it out.” Deceit muttered to the other, taking a step toward the winged side._

        Virgil sighed, and his head hit the wall. “Roman was able to send you into the common area upon his command. He has the ability to send non-side beings into the mindscape.”

        “Yes.” 

        “And you hid that fact from me?” 

        “Yes.” 

        “Why?”

        Emma looked pained. “I...I serve my prince Virgil. I have to stay by his side, whether in life or death. And in that moment, if you had figured it out, he could have been harmed, or you wouldn’t have come along.”

        So, you lied to me to ‘protect’ Roman?” Virgil asked. 

        “I didn’t have a choice Virgil. I’ve seen what happens when someone disobeys him.” Emma said. 

        A realization struck Virgil. “Oh my god. Tell me he wasn’t the one that--Rose--” 

        Emma nodded. “He did. Marana never would. The dark ones obey him as well, but he didn’t know that during your last fiasco. All my work was undone when I was killed. Roman’s alone now, with only his own thoughts and past to deal with.” 

_“While the king fought the man, others had attacked the dragons. We killed most of them, only two remained. Red and Blue.That day, the king went home weeping for the deaths of his pets. We do not know why he attacked, or continued to. When he returned, the two dragons were with him, but he also came wielding a new kind of evil. Dark Ones. He decimated us.”_

        “Emma, did the red dragon ever have a name?” Virgil asked. “The one that lives with the blue one at the waterfall. Did he ever get a name?”

        Emma slowly shook her head. “Petunia was named as a reminder of what could happen when we let our darker intents overtake us. The red one sits as a reminder of something we would like to forget.” 

        “This town killed Petunia and Red’s brethren in self defense. Because… because…” 

        “You don’t have to say it now Virgil, but I don’t know if the readers will understand if you don’t. Even after all these signs, only a few realized what the truth could be.” Emma said.

        “Do the others know?” Virgil asked. “They’re all older than I am, and Deceit’s been acting weird--”

        “Yes, they do know. Rose and I also both knew what we were doing wasn’t right when we first started. But, that was a long time ago.” Emma said. 

        “I don’t want to say it…”

        “But it is true.” 

        “It is. Just, the fact that Roman attacked and killed and… He hates this town with a passion because he could never knock it down. They rose against him, and now he’s back as someone else, but they have to know…” Virgil rambled. “And Patton and Logan were taken by Dark Ones that were able to enter the commons, and Roman… he _hurt_ me a couple of days ago, though on accident, and he did not remember why… he’s snappish, and angry, and doesn’t want to bring you back from the dead, insisting he’ll be fine, but we _need_ you back to restore balance, and he knows that and how did I not see it before?” Virgil sobbed.

        “You couldn’t see it all before.” 

        “But, I love him.” Virgil said, looking over at the other. “I’ve spent so much time staring into his eyes…” Virgil trailed off, an even more distressed look upon his face. “His eyes should glow red… Logan’s glowed green when he lied to himself about emotions, they showed that something was wrong, and Roman’s color isn’t gold… It’s red. Gods, why didn’t I notice…”

        "You’ve only ever known this Roman Virgil, so you wouldn’t have known any different. I’m sorry that I never told you, that no one ever told you. And I’m sorry you have to figure it out now.” Emma said. “But, are you going to say it?” 

        Virgil shook his head. “Saying it out loud makes it a fact, and that’s hard and scary.” 

        “Virgil, it’s already a fact, you admitting it just shows the world you know. Admitting it is the first step to tackling the problem.” Emma said. 

        “I know, I know. Just…” 

        Silence elapsed, and Virgil looked stuck for what he was going to say. Everything in his life had flipped itself upside down. But, things made sense now, in a sad way. 

        “Ok.” Virgil said finally, steeling himself.

        Emma watched on.

        “Roman was---” Virgil bit his lip and shook his head. “My boyfriend, the love of my life, and the one who has been lying to me for _years_ was the Mad King, the terrorizer of this realm, and originally a dark side.” 

        The words hung in the air, not falling to the ground, not going anywhere, just waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, and Virgil ket out was supposed to be a breath. 

        It wasn’t. A loud sob escaped him instead and pure betrayal dripped from his eyes. The town listened carefully, and Virgil’s wings wrapped around himself. Years of lies had been revealed, years of faulty protection falling and doing more harm than good. And Virgil hated it. He hated it all. The secrets, the lies, the killings, the torture, himself. 

        Because no matter how much he had learned about who Roman was, he couldn’t help but love him. Virgil loved the Roman he had come to know in the past few years, the one who stargazed with him, wrapped around him at night, cooked with him, argued with him about the stupidest of things, loved him. He still did. 

        “What he’s done has been horrible Emma.” Virgil sobbed. “But why, why do I still love him?” 

        She gave him a sad smile. “Because you do. You can’t choose your emotions, but you can choose what you do with them. You still love Roman, even after all the things he’s done in the past, and remember that.” 

        “What do I do?” Virgil said. 

        “Talk to him about it? I think that would be a start. He’s going to get angry though, just a warning, but you need to know.” Emma suggested. “I need to go Virgil, staying in this form isn’t easy. But I’ll be around. No harm will come to you, I promise. And, one more thing. Niche doesn’t know who Roman was. He took Rose’s place after she died, and Roman had reformed by that time. Don’t destroy the prince for him.”

        With that, the sorceress faded into the air, and Virgil let out another choked sob. Slowly, he used the wall to brace himself, and pushed up. Once he was on his feet, tears still streaming down his face, he spread his wings for the first time in a long time, and leapt into the air. It welcomed him back with open arms. 

        From above the world, Virgil could see the damage done by the dragons all those years ago. Lines painted the rooftops and streets, no doubt dozens of lives had been taken. A new perspective on life, one could say. 

        Some of the citizens, pointed up at him as he flew over the town, heading back to the humble mayor’s abode. He had a boyfriend and snake to confront. Who would have thought that the villain of one story would be the hero of so many others? 

        The feathered side landed in the yards, and stormed into the house, only to find Roman and Deceit in the kitchen, doing different tasks. Roman was going over some form of a map, and Deceit was scrubbing the dishes, a habit he had to do when he was stressed. 

        “Virgil, where were you? You were gone for quite a long ti--”

        “You were the Mad King, and you’re a dark side.” Virgil said plainly, tears still running. 

        Deceit dropped the plate he was holding, and the map ripped in Roman’s hold. The prince gasped at the other, a look of fear and anger and sorrow dripping through his golden eyes. Roman swallowed nervously, and didn’t meet the other’s eyes.

        “Yes, I was.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>       *For over a year, I've know Roman was going to be a dark side in this. He's able to be corrupted much easier than the others, his eye color does not match his assigned color, and he feels an immense amount of guilt for the death of Rose. Throughout bother Secrets and this story, I've been dropping hints that there's more to everyone's favorite prince than meets the eyes. Some of you figured it out, some came very close. But here's the most important question to ask. What makes a hero, and what makes a villain? Who is the villain of this story? It's up to you.*


	14. Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   *TW! Apathy, Implied violence, Info-dumping through the 4th wall, I highly apologize.*

     It was cold, and he had gotten used to the pain long ago. Was it even long ago? Or was it just so dark and cold that time had stopped along the way? All he knew was that no one was around, and maybe he wasn’t around either. Not really. 

        However, the black fog lifted from his mind slowly, after all it had made it’s home there from the very beginning. Yet, nothing came back to him. Only a dark void of cold grey remained. And he should be scared, he knew he should be scared, but he wasn’t. There wasn’t anything at all. 

        The void faded from around Morality, and he wasn’t him. Well, he was, but not fully. And it wasn’t his fault, or Logan’s, or Virgil’s, or anyone except one person’s. Roman. And the author, but they would be dealt with later.

        Morality technically knew that blaming Roman for what happened wasn’t right, but he didn’t really care about what was right and wrong. He had been hurt, bad, and he had been taken and so had Logan. Where was Logan? It didn’t matter. He wasn’t here. Roman had hurt him too. 

        But, did they deserve this? What a complicated question. 

        “We lied to someone we cared about for years because we wanted to protect him. In the end, we’ll only end up causing more harm, and it’s possible no one will be the same by the end of this story.” Morality said to no one in his world. “Yet, when I was debating about telling the truth and righting the wrongs of our past, Logan and I were punished for it. Maybe the truth is that we do deserve this for waiting for so long. Or maybe the truth is that lies have intertwined so deeply into our lives that there is no way to fix it.”

        The void was gone completely, and Morality looked around his new cold, grey land. No feelings, just a void of where the love should be. The warm sun shone above, and he cursed it in his head.

        “Freaking golden sun, shining on the golden shines of the world that shouldn’t be here. You know,” Morality said to those who could read what he was saying. “Roman’s eyes glow golden. His color is red. I’m surprised no one ever noticed. After all, Logan’s eyes glowing green was such a big deal last story. He wasn’t right. Was he corrupted? No, but he was living a life he forced himself to have instead of working through his problems. I guess Roman has been living a similar life for years.”

        He started to walk across the ground, his footsteps burning the grass to the root. “Gold. An interesting color to say the least. Has Marana mentioned this before? I don’t care if she has or not, but she might have. Gold is the color of things being wrong. Think about it. Marana glows gold, and she represents everything wrong with us; Roman’s eyes glow gold; Chrissy glows gold, and one would have thought she would have taken after her mother, a warm pink color; Niche glows gold, and he’s a normal fairy who has basically taken the place of an entity that was specifically created for his role; and gold is just not a good color. And I apologize for info-dumping, the author just hasn’t been able to show you correctly.” 

        *Excuse me?!*

        “Please, you know I’m right. You made me this way, and you’ve done this to me. I’ll play the part you have written out for me, but I assure you, you won’t like how I do it.” 

        *What do you mean?*

        “I can see anything I want to. I know what’s going on. And since you’ve caused me pain, I’ll cause everyone pain. You’ve made me a monster, and I’ll be one.”

        *Patton no--*

        “What do you care most about, what can cause you and every sorry soul out there reading this pain? That would be me going after Emma, but unfortunately she’s already dead you sick and twisted bastard.” Morality paused. “Oh. I know. You love them, and so does everyone else. Let me just…”

        A flash of light, and Morality was now in a field, a young girl having fallen in front of him. She quickly looked up and jumped to her feet. 

        “Mr. Patton! Are you ok? Prince Roman, Sir Virgil, and Deceit are all out looking for you.” Shea asked, young and naive. 

        “I’m perfectly fine Shea.” Something in Morality’s voice made her tense. “What are you doing out here all alone?” 

        “I-I’m looking for my emus. They escaped.” She said. 

        A dark grin spread across Morality’s face. “Go home Shea. Now.”

        The girl quickly nodded, scrambling to get away from the namesake of her town. She ran.

        Morality smirked. From the distance, a squawk was heard. A too-wide smile appeared on his face, and with burning steps, he approached. 

        Two grey eyes landed on the flock of feathers. A dark laugh sounded, one that promised revenge and he took a step closer---

 


	15. Problems Part1

       Virgil was expecting it, but the words still hit him like a slap in the face. “What?” 

        “You heard me.” Roman said shakily, looking up at the other. “How, how did you find out?” 

        “For one, I’m not dumb Roman. Your actions haven’t exactly been...subtle. Two, I may or may not have had a little help in figuring out what was going on.” Virgil held the other’s gaze, eyes shining in the light. 

        “Help?” Realization hit Roman’s face. “Oh my god. Tell me you haven’t been talking to--”

        “--Marana? Yes, I have been.” 

        “Virge, you can’t believe everything she says! She’s not a good person. This is what I had been trying to avoid when…” Roman trailed off. 

        "When what Roman? When you took her freaking eyes, cut off the one very valuable source of something we need to get the realm back in balance? Something that you, right now, have sole control over?” Virgil snapped. “Because that seems to be exactly what you did.” 

        “Magpie let me explain--” Roman started to say. 

        “No! You’ve had years to explain! Literal _years_. Yet, you never have! You never even told me.” Virgil was a mess of emotions right now. “Because let’s face it Ro, you’ve never wanted to have to explain this to me, none of you have.” 

        “Be quiet! Let me explain what I mean.” Roman took a step towards the other, who stepped back. He sighed. “Virgil… I have to admit that I haven’t been in the… best… headspace recently, and I’ve caused harm. But do I regret some of my more recent decisions? No. Marana is not to be trusted, and I don’t know what she did to you, or how she was able to talk to you, but it’s not good. If she’s gotten into your head somehow...”

        “She hasn’t.” 

“And how do you know that Virgil?” Roman challenged. 

        “Considering the fact that she was extremely surprised to see me, I’d think that that would be a pretty good clue.” Virgil said, defensive, wings pressed tight against his back.

        “Saw you? What?” Roman seemed taken aback. “How has she been able to _see_ you?”

        Virgil steeled his shoulders. “Roman, I am a pure personification of something resembling the void, it only makes sense that I can go into it on a whim.” 

        It was Roman’s turn to take a step back. “You can, enter the void? Whenever you want? That’s, that’s impossible. Only Marana and… Only Marana can access the void. Surely she must have dragged you into it. Since recently she’s been so--”

        “Does ‘recently’ count as _months_ Roman?” Virgil said. “I’ve been able to go there for months. I had never realized I could before, the first time it happened was when I passed out and Emma had to barely keep me alive.”

        “The night I found out about your…” Roman gestured vaguely towards Virgil’s wings. Even now, they were a sensitive topic of conversation. Suddenly Roman’s surprise hardened into something else entirely. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

        “Excuse me?” 

        “You could have been in danger, or worse! Your connection with the void could have led to giving away your location, and it especially would have caused Dark Ones to be drawn to you naturally. I should know. That was a stupid descision.” Roman snapped at him. 

        “Really? And how exactly would _you_ know how Dark Ones behave?” Virgil said back. 

        “Because… Because I…” It had struck a nerve, and the tension in the room skyrocketed. Roman seemed to be there, thinking and trying to figure out what to say. Deceit was still in the background, waiting, simply doing nothing. Roman rubbed his face, frustrated. His expression went cold. “Why do you think Virgil?” 

_With a simple wave of his hand, Roman had sent the Dark One away from the group, choosing to not fight it. That wasn’t right._

        It hurt Virgil to answer, a lot. “Because you could control them. Couldn’t you? That’s why you know how they act, that’s why you’re so good at killing them, and now, that’s why you didn’t kill the one in Heart.” 

        Roman wasn’t looking at Virgil, and it frustrated him. Virgil took a step towards Roman again. “For _years_ you’ve lied, and for years before that, you slaughtered and tortured and killed. Now, you’re making sure your ex-minions stay alive just in case you want to use them again. You’ve taken away a valuable resource that we need for two potions, one of which you seemed against making for some odd reason, but now it makes perfect sense! You don’t want Emma back, you don’t want her to help you restore order, because without order, you have _power_ and let’s face it, that’s what you want, isn’t it? And you don’t care who you have to hurt to get it! Well you know what, congrats Roman! You’ve hurt _me_. Someone who loves--loved you with everything they had. I can’t believe I fell in love with a _lie_!” Virgil took a couple more steps towards Roman, stopping only a couple inches from his face. “You’re horrible, and I don’t know if you love me, or if you ever did. But I sure as hell loved you. I--I-- Arghh!” Virgil grabbed and yanked the vial of Marana’s tears off Roman’s neck. “You don’t deserve to have these. You don’t deserve to rule these people!” He walked over towards the door. “You don’t deserve your freaking crown!” He opened the front door, grabbing his bag from next to it. “And you know what Roman?” He didn’t let the other answer. “You don’t deserve _me._ And you haven’t been in a good headspace recently? You should have told me. Since you didn’t, I hope you _fall_ , you’ve pulled us all off a cliff to try and escape a problem again without any warning, but this time, I won’t be there to catch you. I will not caught you. It’s your actions, and now you own up to them.” 

        “Magpie--”

        With that, Virgil stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him. Roman would not talk to him. And it _hurt_. Oh god, it hurt so much.

        Now, without having any eyes watching him, Virgil let tears fully run down his face as he broke into a sprint, needing to get away from that house, away from this village. This place of sin and pain and betrayal that shone like a black burn on his heart. He dodge between the citizens, finally seeing them for the first time since got there. Really saw them. The fear in their eyes, their hungry looking mouths and too-dirty clothes for such a wonderful realm. The neglect and pain they have gone through because Roman couldn’t face his past mistakes. The ones he had buried from Virgil.

        Finally, he stopped running, but it was still too much. There were too many people on the ground, too much history. So, with one powerful gust downwards, Virgil soared into the sky, needing somewhere else. It had been a while, too long a while, since he had flown this freely and with this much recklessness. He clutched the tears vile in his hand, not wanting to let go. 

        There was a clearing near the town, surrounded by young trees, and a formation of rocks sat in the middle. He crash landed, hitting the ground hard, tumbling into one the rocks with an ‘oof!’ His feathers rained down around him, falling like rain. Just like it once had, but now, Virgil wasn’t facing death. He helped himself up, inspecting the grass stains as he heard the chattering of the town in the background. 

        Instead of rain, tears hit the ground. Within seconds, he was fully sobbing, heart broken and confused and it felt like everything was stabbing him, and he couldn _breathe--_ He vaguely knew this was the star of a panic attack, where his heart rate spiked and his mind raced and nothing made sense but everyone wanted his to know, but he couldn’t because they never told him. And everything felt too much, too much as the sun shone dimly on him, and the air around him became hot as it had before. His hoodie felt suffocating where it usually was a comfort. 

        But there was nothing he could do except wait for it to pass while he tried to sort through everything. And everything was a lot. 

        For years, his family had lied to him about his boyfriend, who apparently was a psychopathic tyrant who killed and tortured the very people who should have protected. And the only reason he had found out about it was because he could somehow access the void, which he didn’t know how or why he could, that whole explanation was complete bs, and in the void he meant his sworn enemy and Roman’s dead ex-assistant, who 100% knew about what Roman was doing. Then he talked to them and they gifted him what he needed to figure everything else out. Which again, Virgil didn’t entirely understand, but that was not the predominant issue here. 

        Slowly, his pulse slowed and his breathing started to even out. As everything was able to catch up to his mind, Virgil because aware of a presence watching him. Slowly, he turned to see a familiar pair of mis-matched eyes watching him. 

        Deceit bit his lip, nervous. “So, you figured it out?” 

        A beat, then another, until finally…

        “Of _course_ I figured it out! I’m not dumb Deceit. And I might be extremely mad at Roman right now, but you’re hardly any better.” Virgil exclaimed. “I’ve known you longer than I've known him, and you never told me…” 

        “Yes, I have Virgil...” Deceit said simply. “I never told you who he was at the time, but I told you who he used to be.”

        "What?”  
        “I--” Deceit struggled for a second. “Do you remember, when you first arrived, how I would tell you the stories of all the old and past sides that used to lurk in the darkness with us?” 

        “You never mentioned Roman.” 

        “No, but I mentioned Pride.” Deceit cringed. “It’s so strange to say his name again after all this time. And, it never was his real title, just something I had come up with for him because of how arrogant and rude he was to everyone.” 

        “Wait… Pride? I--” Virgil trailed off. “He was, didn’t you have to fight him once because he was trying to take full control of Thomas? And he broke your leg and stuff?”

        “Yes.” Deceit said. “But that happened a long time ago Virgil. That wasn’t Roman.” 

        Virgil didn’t respond. 

        Deceit sighed. “Listen, I don’t know how you’re feeling right now, but I can guess it isn’t good.”

        “You lied to me for years.” 

        “You seem to forget who you’re talking to.” Deceit joked. “But yes, I did lie to you. I had reason though.” 

        “Really? And what could that be?” 

        “Call it cliche, but I wanted to protect you. You being afraid of someone that was still around in the mindscape wouldn’t have been good. You were already afraid of everything, and I didn’t want you to hate anyone.” Deceit told him.

        “Did Patton and Logan know?” Virgil asked. 

        “Of course. Logan was actually the one that suggested not telling you who Roman was. He said it would help Thomas, so Patton and I went along. Roman, of course, doesn’t want anything to do with his past, so he never wanted to tell you.”

        “Those aren’t great reasons for not telling me about a psychopathic killer in the mindscape, especially once I STARTED DATING HIM.” Virgil said. “You’ve betrayed my trust. You know you have.” 

        “Yeah.” Deceit said. “And I’m not going to apologize for it. I still think we made the right decision. You didn’t need to know about who Roman was. You fell in love with the man Roman had become, and he’s still the same.” 

        “No, he’s not.” Virgil said pointedly. “I’ve been lied to for years by him. How do I know he hasn’t lied to me about anything else? The basis of not only our relationship, but our entire friendship, was built on the base of secrets and lies. Speaking of! Literally our last adventure was because of the fact we kept secrets from each other! Why f(ck wouldn’t any of you tell me what I think is the biggest secret ever?!” 

        “It’s not like you didn’t keep secrets of your own.” Deceit shot back. “Mr ‘I won’t tell the other I have freaking _wings_ because I’ll be ostracized by the people I cared about’. Seriously?” 

        “That’s different!” Virgil said, standing. 

“How?” Deceit asked. 

        “Because--because,” Virgil paused for a moment. “I didn’t kill anyone.” 

         “Technically, neither has Roman.” Deceit said. “No one here is real Virgil. We have to remember that. Every person in this realm was rather created by Roman or by Thomas. Emma and the Dragon Witch are the closest things we have to real people.”

        "It doesn’t matter if they’re real or not!” Virgil stormed away. “ What matters it that they’re _real enough._ Everyone here has emotions and a life and a family. Are you telling me that you shouldn’t care about Chrissy or Niche because they ‘aren’t real?’” 

        “...No.” 

        “Exactly. Everything Roman has done to hurt these people is just like hurting ‘real’ people.” Virgil turned to face Deceit again. “And how can I love someone like that?”

        “You tell me Virge, you’re the one who’s still in love.” Deceit responded. 

        Virgil deflated. “Why?”

        “Because your heart knows that Roman’s past is not his present.” Deceit said.  

        "What should I do?” Virgil asked. 

        Deceit didn’t say anything. 

        “I can’t forgive him, but I can’t stop loving him.” Virgil said. “Why couldn’t you have just told me? We wouldn’t be in this mess if any of you had told me.” 

        “We need to go back Virgil. We can figure out what to do later.” Deceit stood. Virgil didn’t move. “Come on, Patton and Logan need us.”

        Solemnly, Virgil followed Deceit back to the house, but the minute they entered, Virgil rushed to an empty room and slammed the door, hard. He would not talk to Roman, or give any indication that he wanted to see the other. There was still a lot to sort out, so he stayed there. He didn’t want to see any of the people that had lied to him for all of his life. The sun started to set outside, casting a red glow into the room. 

        “Virgil?” A knock on the door made him jump. “It’s Emma, can we talk?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ok, so sorry that took so long for an update, just some stuff been happening in my personal life. I've gone over it with the readers on the other website, so you guys don't have to worry. But, chapters might be coming in a bit slower, so beware. What do you guys think of what's going on I'd love to see what your opinions are!*


	16. Problems Part 2

        The moon started to rise as Virgil opened the door, met with the somber face of Emma. He slowly moved aside to let her in, and she breezed past him. Silence lapsed between them as Emma sat on his bed, legs crossed and nervously looking around. 

        “Emma what--”

        “You still have all the stuff I gave you back at my house, right?” She asked. 

        Virgil wasn’t expecting that. “Uh, yeah. I think so, why?” 

        “Do you have the Dragon tears still?” 

        “Yes. Emma why are you asking me--”

        “I have to stand with my king.” Emma interrupted him once again. She refused to meet Virgil’s eyes. “I swore to serve him no matter what Virgil, and that continues to be true.”

        The girl on the bed in front of Virgil was someone he had thought he knew, but with those words, everything clicked. Virgil resisted the urge to step back. 

        “You helped him, didn’t you?” It was a simple question, but Emma looked like she had been slapped. Then, very slowly, she nodded. “Oh my god.” 

        “I _had_ to Virgil. It’s not a black and white, cut-and-dry situation. I’ve done horrible things, but I still regret everything single one of them. My purpose in this realm is to serve the prince. And I know you can’t fully understand when I tell you I _have_ to.” Emma said. 

        “You were out murdering and slaughtering people for years, and you never told any of us!”

        “I’m not proud of what I’ve done Virgil, and I am _certain_ you can say the same thing.” Emma snapped at him. “You’re not the only person given a form of foresight by Marana. And I am not the only one of us who regret our pasts.” 

        Virgil looked shocked back, wings pressed tight against his back. 

        Emma shook her head, brushing past that point. “You’re not supposed to be able to see what you can. Marana was a fool for giving it to you, though I understand where she was coming from. Do you still have the stuff I gave you?” 

        "Yes. Why?” Virgil pressed again. “What have I been carrying around that I need so much?” 

        Emma stayed silent, refusing to meet Virgil’s eyes. 

        “Seriously? Now you don’t respond.” 

        The sorceress reached out and placed her hands over Virgil’s. The air became cool. “She’ll help you. I wish I could tell you what I want to, but I can’t. She’s under no such qualms. You have everything you need, but not everyone.”

        The second Virgil yanked his hands away from Emma his head went all fuzzy, and the world suddenly felt smaller. “What the hell did you do to me?” 

        “Something that had to be done. I can’t undo what’s already been done, but I can stop further damage. So can you Virgil. Last time you didn’t know her name. Names give people power, and unfortunately if you lose yours, you’ve become the bad guy. I can’t say much more, but the script has flipped, but nothing’s right. Things aren’t black and white.” Emma stood, and purple magic crackled off her fingers. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done, and what I have to do. You’re the good guy in this story Virgil, don’t let those without names take that from you.” 

        With that, Virgil was alone again, with more questions than answers and a swirling storm of emotions taking over his body. Quickly, he stood and stormed out of the room, through the dark hallways of a stranger’s house, past his boyfriend’s room, who was now even more of a stranger. The lights were out and the moon was dark when her burst out of the house, and then he was running. He ventured away from the house that wasn’t home. The night sky above him had thousands of stars, but all of them looked cold and dead. 

        When he was far enough away from everyone, Virgil anxiously spread out his wings. He looked into the dark darkness above him. The darkness that had become his life.

        He still wasn’t sure how far he could make it. His flying skills weren’t amazing, even though he’d practiced for months. Yet, he knew one thing. He had to get away. 

        Virgil stopped running, the clearing he was in before greeted him. In an act of bravery or stupidity of the past, bent down and leapt into the air, but suddenly he felt the familiar sensation of everything locking up on him, and he suppressed a yelp as he fell back to the ground. A single yellow eye shone at him through. 

        “I cannot believe you Virgil. Again?! You’re trying to leave and abandon us again.” Deceit said, pain seeping from his posture, releasing Virgil from his grasp. “How many more times will I have to stop you?” 

        Virgil refused to meet Deceit’s gaze, fury raging through himself. His wings wrapped around him defensively. A couple of tears started to run down his face, and Deceit seemed to understand. Virgil slumped onto the ground. 

        The snake side sat next to Virgil. “Listen Virge, I knew you were going to try and do this again, but you shouldn’t.”

        “We’re in danger Deceit. Patton and Logan are in danger, and it’s Roman’s fault--”

        “It’s not his fault--”

        “Yes it is!” Virgil exclaimed, before immediately covering his mouth and looking around in fear of waking the town. His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “He’s the reason they’re gone, and the longer we’re around him, the more danger we’re in. He’s killed before, and he could again.” 

        “What are you suggesting we do? Run away and save Logan and Patton ourselves?” Deceit asked, voice filled with annoyance. “I don’t think we’re that strong.”

        "That’s exactly what we should do.” Virgil’s voice was hard and cold. “You stopped me from leaving once before Deceit, but now I’m offering for you to come with me.” 

        "This is f(cking stupid. How will Roman feel when he wakes up tomorrow with you gone? That’s even more dangerous.” Deceit weakly tried to stop him, but Virgil could feel the other’s resolve starting to break.

        Tears ran down Virgil’s face. 

        “I know you blame him, but we’re safer when we’re together, right? We should stay… right?” 

        Virgil unwrapped his wings and met Deceit’s eyes with a cold gaze. “No. I don’t think we are. I’m not going to stay here and watch as Logan and Patton are tortured by god knows what.” He stood and stuck out his hand towards the other.. “Come with me Deceit. We can handle Roman later, but right now the others need us.”

        “Virgil we shouldn’t run away. Roman hasn’t done anything to us. He wants the other two back just as much as we do.” Deceit argued once again. 

        “Does he? Because it seems he might not want that. We’re in danger. Patton is in danger, Logan is in danger. Niche is in danger. Chrissy, a _child_ who doesn’t know any better that to trust _him_ is in danger. Do you want to risk everyone’s safety for the sake of that freaking prince’s feelings?” 

        Deceit looked torn. “No…” 

        Virgil made to speak again, but Deceit interrupted him. 

        “We don’t have anything, we’d need to go back to grab our stuff.” Deceit said. 

        “How can I trust you?” Virgil asked. “You've lied before. How do I know that going back to the house won’t make you force me to stay?” 

        “Because I’d never team up with Roman. As you said Virgil, he’s killed people. I _never_ have…” 

        Virgil looked taken aback at his tone of voice. 

        Deceit cringed. “Virgil, I raised you, and you were one of the most important people in my life. I wasn’t going to let harm come to you. But I’m just going to brush past that, because we have bigger problems at hand. Logan and Patton need us.”

        Virgil nodded and stood, brushing past Deceit and mentally ran through the stuff they needed to grab. The walk through town was tense and sad, with the destruction apparent in the starlight. Virgil felt like the town, betrayed by people who promised to protect him, and use and left damaged, knowing the truth, but no one caring enough to fix him up.

        Virgil would fix this town in one way or anyone, even if it was the last thing he did. 

        “I didn’t leave the lights on.” Deceit stopped as they approached the house. “I went right out after you.”

        The house was lit up like a Christmas tree, with every single light out and beckoning to Virgil and Deceit to come in. It was freaky. A glowing orb against dark stars in a black night sky. 

        Virgil sent out a single glance back to Deceit, then started towards the house. It was silent as Deceit followed him. 

        When the door opened, a very frantic mayor met them. “Oh my god! Wait… where’s Roman?” 

        “What do you mean?” Virgil asked. 

        Niche zipped down the stairs, glowing gold and breathing heavily. “We heard a racket, and then we couldn’t find any of you. We were worried something happened. Are you two okay?”

        “Yeah, sorry, I just needed some air. What fo you mean that Roman is gone?” Worry filled Virgil but he quickly ignored it. 

        “I mean, he and Emma are gone! And I found this note in your room, I haven’t read it yet, but…” Niche gestured to the mayor, and they handed Virgil a note in his squiggly cursive, but it was more chicken scratch at this point. And it was short. 

_“Dearest Magpie,_

_I’m sorry for everything I’ve done, but I can’t stop myself. I won’t hurt you, I won’t. Save Patton and Logan and---”_ The note became illegible.

_“You’ll know where to find me._

_I’ll love you forever and more.”_

        Virgil felt his blood run cold. Two halves of him were screaming different things, and Virgil didn’t know which one to listen too. He handed off to Deceit, who quickly scanned the note. 

        "Emma wrote something.” Deceit said. 

        Virgil took the note back. 

_“I have to serve my Prince. I’m sorry. Tell Rose and Chrissy I love them.”_

        Something was really wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NGL I've been getting some not so encouraging comments about this story on the other site so thank you all for being nice.*


	17. The Truth about Rose

     Silence elapsed between everyone as the sky started to turn red with the morning sun. Somehow, Virgil knew this would happen, that Roman would leave instead of facing what he did. That he would be a coward.

        Slowly, Virgil let the note go and it drifted down to the floor. Virgil took a step towards Deceit, crushing the note beneath his sole. “We have to save Patton and Logan, and I don’t think we can wait.” 

        Deceit nodded solemnly. “I can’t believe he left.” 

        “Me neither.” Niche said, betrayal obvious on his face. “Why did he leave?” 

        Virgil and Deceit looked over at the pixie. “He just can’t handle the world he’s created. But we’ve got to save it.”

        Both the mayor and Deceit nodded, but Niche still looked confused. “What? The world Roman has created isn’t bad, nor is it in danger.”

 _Don’t tell Niche._ Virgil sighed. “Do you really want to take that risk?” 

        Niche looked up at the Dark Side. “How do I know you’re not trying to harm my home? To hurt Roman?”  
A dark look passed over Virgil’s face, and Niche could finally see who Virgil was. “Niche, Roman broke my heart and has abandoned me to clean up his issues. I won’t let my problems with his spread to your home.”

        Niche landed on Deceit’s shoulder. “Ok, what do we need to do?” 

        “You’re not going to like it.” Virgil said. 

        “Virgil, what do we need to do?” Deceit asked. 

        Virgil looked over towards the mayor. “Where is Marana?” 

        They took a step back. “What? How would I know? It’s not like--” 

        “You told us she was hanging around here when we first arrived. I need to talk to her, and she’s injured.” Virgil said. 

        “Really?” The mayor asked. “I--I’ll take you to her, but you can’t tell Roman. Please don’t tell Roman.” 

        “I’d never.” Virgil said seriously. “But we need to talk to her tonight, we don’t have a lot of time.” 

        The mayor nodded. “Alright then, come with me.” 

        They hurried out of the house, with the three others following them. Niche still seemed confused. “Who--who’s Marana?” 

        Deceit paused for a second, and glanced at Virgil. “I don’t think I can really tell you--”

        “--of course you cant--”

        Deceit glared at Virgil. “I think Virgil would be much better at explaining.” 

        Virgil sighed and looked over at Niche. “You’re going to hate me, but you do know who Marana is, just you know her by a different name…”

        Oh gods, they were taking Niche to see the being that had killed his wife, they were going to have to destroy Niche’s entire world, bring him face to face with the person that destroyed everything he had. The reason Chrissy didn’t have a mother. 

        But he had to, Virgil needed answers, and Marana was the only person he could trust. Even if it harmed others.

        “We’re going to meet the dragon witch.” Virgil said, and Niche reeled back. 

        “No! Absolutely not!” Niche jumped off Deceit’s shoulder and hovered in the air. “Why in the world would we be visiting her for? That psychopathic killer?”

        “Because she has important information that we need.” Virgil replied. 

        “Hold on! You’ve been harboring her in this town?” Niche turned to the mayor. “How the f*ck could you do that? Look at the state of you town!” 

        “Marana wasn’t the one who destroyed my town! That was--” The mayor stopped, and they turned back around, continuing, “I don’t want to talk about that. Marana is a fine person.” 

        “She killed my wife!” Niche exclaimed. “She’s the reason my daughter doesn’t have a mother!” 

        "Really?” The mayor asked. 

        “Yes.” Niche said. “

        They didn’t respond. 

        Yet, the group continued on their way. 

        The air changed the further they got from town, but not in an unpleasant way. It was warmer, but not the blistering heat they had to face all those months ago. *A year ago as of writing this.* No, it was, comforting in a way. 

        “Hello Virgil.” The voice sounded out from the darkness. 

        “He left.” Virgil said back. 

        “I figured he would, and I’m sorry.” Marana said, and she entered into their line of sight. 

        “Oh my god.” Deceit’s hand shot up to his mouth. 

        It wasn’t from the fact that the dragon witch they had fought had just come upon them, possibly being their doom. It was from the fact she looked close to death herself. Where the golden and black eyes once shone, only darkness sat. Yet, not the normal darkness of the night. Dark that only came with blindness and loss of hope, a cold kind so unlike the surrounding air. It must be her who was keeping the air warm, trying to protect the people who had not been able to protect themselves all those years ago. She was blind, and it was so much worse than Virgil had thought. 

        “It’s alright, you can come closer.” Marana said. 

        “Why should we? So you can kill us too?” Niche asked. He stayed strong, but the terror was there, shaking him to the soul. 

        Marana reared back when she heard Niche’s voice. “What the hell is he doing here? Didn’t Ro--I tell you to keep him out of this?” 

        “Roman left him with us. Took Emma and ran off. He would never stay behind when there’s danger.” Virgil said. “He’d do anything to protect Chrissy.”

        “As would I.” Marana said, and Niche’s temper flared at that. 

        “Bullsh*t! How dare you! You took my daughter’s mother from her, and now you’re saying you care about her?! You’ve never even met my kid, and you never will. I can’t believe you. Virgil, we shouldn’t be here.” Niche said, but Virgil refused to look the pixie in the eye. “What is it?” 

        Marana sighed. “I don’t know if he told you, but Virgil has the ability to enter the void while he sleeps. I can enter it when I wish to as well.”

        “What?” Deceit said. “You didn’t tell me this?” 

        Virgil sighed. “I didn’t want you guys to freak out. Marana and I have been talking for a while. She’s the reason I knew about Roman, and… you know…”

        “What about Roman?” Niche asked. “You can’t believe a word she says Virgil, she’s just doing this to turn you against what’s right.”

        “No Niche, Virgil’s right.” Deceit said. “He figured something out about Roman we had been trying to keep from him, and it wasn’t…”

        “What is it?” Niche asked. “What do I not know about Roman?”

        No one wanted to tell him. The mayor, who has remained silent the entire time, passing their silent judgment on the rest of the world, finally spoke. 

        “At one time, my town was prosperous, and happy, a shining beacon among the plains. But, you know what happened, the entire realm was aware of what happened.” The mayor said to Niche. 

        “The attack?” 

        “Yes. We tried to fight back, and we did. But he still never took no for an answer. He didn’t then, when he destroyed all of our lives, and he’s come back now, chosen our town, to destroy all of yours.” The mayor shook their head. “I should have refused to take all of you in, but I didn’t, because I’m a coward. We knew--I knew, nothing good would come of it.” 

        “What are you going on about? The attack done on your people all those years ago was done by the Mad King. He’s gone. And Roman’s your prince, why wouldn’t you take him in. He’s your ruler.” Niche said.

        “And rulers can abuse their power.” They mayor snapped back. “If Roman’s such a benevolent ruler, then why hasn’t he offered to help out with the repairs of the town? Some aide?”

        Niche was at a loss for words. 

        “I can tell you why. Roman moved on with his life, but didn’t want to face what his past had done. He’s tried to shut out everything, but we know. I bet you didn’t even know that we were out here.” The mayor said.

        "I-- No, I didn’t really know.” Niche said. “What are you saying? Just, tell me, because I don’t want to have to connect the dots.”

        Deceit sighed, and put up a hand, signaling the mayor to be silent. “When we were all younger, we were different people. I basically raised Virgil from a very young age, and I had to make sure he stayed away from the sides that wished to do him harm. I never allowed him anywhere near Roman. Roman is the one that did this to your home all those years ago.” 

        “No! That’s impossible.” Niche said. “Rose worked for him, don’t you dare tell me she helped him torture and kill people! Don’t tell me my daughter’s mother was a bad guy, don’t tell me Emma and her helped.” 

        Marana looked like she was going to speak, but Niche snapped at her. 

        “You can shut up! You’re the reason she’s dead!” He broke down sobbing. 

        Marana took a couple of careful steps forward, following the tears. Slowly, she leaned down, looking sad. 

        “Am I?” It was quiet, something barely there, but it spoke volumes. Time seemed to stop, definitely, no one was breathing. Everyone knew the story by now. 

        Roman’s brave, adventurous, sweet sidekick Rose was out one day with her husband, celebrating their wedding anniversary. Their baby daughter, Chrysanthemum, was being watched by Emma that day, the parent’s best friend. 

        The sun was shining, the weather was perfect, Rose had made sure it was so, after all, she was the keeper of magic in the world. The area of the forest they were in was cool, with lush plants surrounding the couple, who was perfectly in love. Birds twiddled through the sky, greeting the ruler of the Fae and Lady Rose. 

        No one could tell you what happened in those next moments, not even Niche. One second he and his wife, the light of his life, were sitting oh so close together, and the next she was ripped away from him, clutched by a dark one that had appeared out of thin air. Niche tried to save her, injuring himself greatly, making it to Emma just in time. But in a flash, Niche’s world had been destroyed. A widowed father, a daughter without a mother. A world without a balance. 

        There was a body at the funeral, but only just. Emma spoke, Niche spoke, and Roman spoke, swearing to the gods above to destroy the one who had done this to Rose. Niche had always assumed that he meant Marana. But did he? 

        Roman could never look the pixie in the eye when Rose was brought up, a sorrow that Niche had always attributed to the fact they worked so close to each other, that Rose was literally created for her role. It wasn’t long after the funeral that Niche asked to take up his wife’s position, and Roman had reluctantly agreed. Emma hadn’t been happy, in fact it had caused a fight in which Emma had ended up sobbing so much she passed out. 

        Emma didn’t want him to work with Roman. She never wanted to bring up Rose in front of him, she had at first, yet after a conversation with the prince, she turned cold. 

        “We knew each other quite well, unfortunately. I think the fact that she enjoyed spending time with me is a reason she’s not here. And when Rose first told me she was pregnant, she was so scared Niche. She was so scared she couldn’t be a good mother, that her past would affect the child in ways she couldn’t predict. But she loved you, both of you, so much. I could see that every time she saw me, how she wanted to keep you two safe, even if that meant others couldn’t be.” 

        Niche had worked for Roman for years. He had sworn to always protect those who needed to be protected. Roman had helped him raise Chrissy, loved her like an uncle. Niche had never even considered… 

        “I’m sorry you had to find out like this. Rose never wanted me to tell you, but you deserve to know, if not for your own sake then for Chrissy’s. I met her when she was born, Emma managed to draw attention away from rose long enough for her to slip out a few times.”

        Niche remembered those times, when Rose would slip out in the middle of the night with no explanation, or be gone when Niche woke up in the morning. He never asked her, he trusted her. He still trusts her. And if she trusted Marana enough to meet his daughter, the love of their lives, then… 

        “You didn’t kill her.” Niche said, looking up at Marana. 

        “I would have never. I’m so sorry for the pain you’ve been through. When Emma told me what had happened, I knew it had been set up.”

        “But, why?” 

        “I’m not sure, but I think it was because she was slipping from Roman’s control, becoming more free-thinking and she knew what she was doing was wrong. He couldn’t control her, so he sent something to stop her.” Marana explained. “Emma was heartbroken when she came to see me, she rarely ever had without Rose there. What she told me still haunts me to this day.” 

        Silence. 

        Marana struggled. “Emma told me she had to make a bond with Roman, to serve him loyally until he was no more. It was a blood bond, one Rose had written in her younger years to stop fighting between cities. No one had ever used it though, because she thought it was too cruel, no one should have their choice taken away like that. If she broke their agreement, then… I’ll let you guess what would happen.” 

        “But what about when she was able to fight Roman? Or when she helped me by keeping my wings a secret?” Virgil asked. “That had to have broken their agreement.” 

        “Not quite. You do not know, but a promise Roman made was to destroy the one who had killed Rose. One he seems to have forgotten, but the realm hasn’t.” Marana said. 

        "What are you saying?” Virgil felt like he was going to throw up. 

        “Something I can’t tell you yet. You’ll know later, Rose will guide you.” Marana told Virgil. “I know you still love him.” 

        “I wish I never did.” Virgil said bitterly. 

        “No, you don’t.” Marana said softly. “Roman is in pain right now, and only you guys can stop it. He can’t do it alone. You need to complete why you came out here.” 

        “We have no idea where Logan and Patton are. Or, due to the fact I’m fairly sure their corrupted, I don’t know how to uncorrupt a side.” Deceit said. 

        “You’ll know how to.” Marana stood. “I can’t talk for much longer. Lola will lead you back to town. From there, head west, back towards the Plains of Logic, but a warning. Logan will not be the one you meet, if you succeed, you will get him back, but he’s not himself. He’s become a twisted version of himself, you’ll see the full wrath of Logic when you take what he cares about away.”

        “Oh gods,” Virgil said. “But, who’s Lola?” 

        "Who do you think?” The mayor said. 

        “Oh, sorry,” Virgil said. 

        “All of you go, I need to talk to Virgil for a second. In private.” Marana said. 

        Deceit picked up the world-broken pixie from the ground, and carried him away. As they left, Virgil felt his world go sideways. Looking back at Marana, she had come closer to him. 

        “You’re hurt.” She said. 

        “Not physically.” Virgil said. 

        "That doesn’t make what I just said untrue.” Marana sighed. “Listen Virgil, I know you’re mad, you’re hurt, everything will never be the same.” 

        “Of course they won’t!” Virgil exclaimed. “My boyfriend is a psychopathic killer! How can I handle this?” 

        “He’s done a lot of harm, I will admit. Too many people.” Marana said. “But all of you have.”

        “I have not!” Virgil exclaimed. 

        “Not in the same way Roman did, but you turned the pain you felt into yourself. You hurt yourself instead of others, you took a freaking poison to hide your wings.” Marana said. 

“What are you trying to say?” Virgil asked. 

        “At one point, you’ll have to make a choice. Hold Roman accountable for what he did in the past, but also hold him accountable for what he’s done in the present.” Marana said. 

        “Are you asking me to forgive him?” Virgil asked. 

        “Of course not. Just, there’s a choice for you to make. I don’t know if there’s a right or wrong option, but you will have to choose.” Marana said. 

        “Why are you being so vague?” Virgil snapped.

        “I don’t want to scare you.”

        “Too late.”

        “I’m sorry.” Marana sighed. “But you’ve managed to trust me somehow.”

        “You started from a place of distrust, and you gained it back. He started from a place of trust, and he destroyed it, they all did. Rebuilding trust is a lot harder than creating it in the first place.” Virgil said back. 

        “Yes, I’m sure they’ll see that.” Marana turned back. “You’re extremely important Virgil. There’s a reason you can do what you can.”

        “Again with the vagueness!” Virgil yelled, his wings spreading out, and suddenly, a ring of light appeared around him. It was just like when he was in… his realm… “What are you saying to me Marana?” 

        “You and Roman have been connected for a long time. You know this.” Marana started to leave. “Tell Niche that I’ll be here for him, and don’t forget who you are Virgil. Never forget.” 

        With that, Marana faded into the night, leaving Virgil alone, with a halo of light at his feet. Something felt symbolic about this moment. He’d have a choice to make. He could never be the same again, but does that mean he couldn’t heal? That Niche couldn’t? Could anybody?

        Only a few things were certain. 1: Rose was dead. 2: Roman was in pain and Virgil had never known the full him. 3: Virgil had a larger part in the story that he hadn’t known about. 

        So what was he going to do? For now, Virgil returned to Mayor Lola’s house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I have to be careful writing this story. Currently, I'm in a very precarious place. I'll have to fix that in the next story...*


	18. Journey

      Logan is West. That’s all Virgil knows, the only fact he has. Nothing else was real, they weren’t even real. 

        Marana’s words hadn’t left his head since he left her. _‘You and Roman have been connected for a long time. You know this.’_ She was correct of course, fear and anxieties happened to be good fuel for dreams, rather good or bad. Roman preferred Thomas to be slaying the monsters while he slept, while Virgil had made the task a but more difficult. The balanced one another out, making sure no one went too far down the rabbit hole. 

        Yet, here they were. So far down the Rabbit hole that they were now in Narnia, instead of Wonderland. Nothing was right, and Virgil with floating on a sinking ship, the dark waters wanting to pull him directly towards Oz. 

        But he made a promise to the one thing he could trust. His spider, Dear. Virgil promised he’d return, and he couldn’t until this mission was done. Too many promises had been broken, and Virgil intended to keep the one he made to the only thing that seemed to love him unconditionally. 

        A knock on his door. Mayor Lola poked their head in. “Sir Virgil? I believe you should be going soon. The area around here is less dangerous in the earlier hours in the morning, and you’ll need your strength. Deceit and Niche are downstairs, they wanted to be ready for whenever you wanted to leave. 

        “We’ll leave in the morning. Tell Niche and Deceit to go to bed.” Virgil cringed at the harsh tone of his voice. “Please.”

        “Of course,” Lola made to leave, but stopped. “I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now, but I know things will be better. I trust you.” 

        “Why? You barely know me.” Virgil asked. 

        “It’s just, an old superstition. Know a person’s name first, and they’ll stay by you forever. Hear of a person’s title first, and they’ll only ever care about if you use it.” Lola shook their head. “Have your name taken away, and you’ll be destroyed. I know you as Virgil, even if that is all I know. I met Roman as the Mad King, and look at where he is now. Roman doesn’t deserve his name. I wish I could have told you mine, but the Prince wished it not.”

        “Roman’s no Prince to you,” Virgil stood. “You’re much more of a leader to your people than he ever was. No one deserves to be ignored, especially those struggling due to a leader’s action. This town is the way it is, in all the good ways, because of you Lola.” 

        “Thank you sir.” 

        “Virgil. Don’t take my name.” 

        “I’d never. I’ll go tell Deceit and Niche to turn in for the night.” 

        “Thank you.”

        “Oh, and Virgil?” 

        “Yes?” 

        Lola glanced over his shoulder at his wings. “I can tell you’re more powerful than you know. They told me tales when I was young of wonderful stories and worlds from far away. The Prince wrote them, but I see that’s not true.” 

        “What do you mean?” Virgil asked. 

        “He has a signature with certain aspects of dreams, and some didn’t have those. They had, what I see now, as your signature. You’ve created some of my favorite stories alongside the Prince. This realm holds your good parts to. Don’t forget that.” 

        With that, they left, leaving Virgil alone in the darkness. He knew he held power, Roman had told him, Emma had told him, Marana had told him. But what did power mean? Magic? Skill? 

        Magic… 

        Virgil climbed into bed and let the night swallow him whole. The familiar void met him. Along with the lady who could answer his questions. 

        “Rose.” He spoke her name like a plead. 

        “Yes?” 

        “Why did you write the revival spell and the void protection spell using the same ingredients? You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Virgil asked. 

        “I think you know the answer to that question Virgil. What are you missing from it?” Rose asked. 

        “Whatever Roman was trying to get from Illium when he got hurt from all those monsters. I don’t know what it was.” Virgil told her. God, that felt so long ago, but it was only a couple days. “How will I get it?” 

        “Roman was never going to find what he needed in Illium. You have the final pieces by the time you need to save Emma.” Rose told Virgil, fluttering so close to him that he became cross eyed. “I know you can do this Virgil. Just, don’t be alone. Accept the help that is offered to you. Ok?”

        Virgil nodded. 

        “I know everything feels like a mess right now but when all is over, things will be the way they should be. No more gold.” Rose said. 

        “You and Emma are the only two in this realm that have the magic to cast the caliber of the spells you wrote.” It wasn’t a question. 

        “We were created with this magic, that doesn’t mean we’re the only ones to wield it. Roman had to get the inspiration from somewhere.” Rose smiled. “But right now, time is of the essence. Go find the three missing pieces, and fulfill what you came to do.” 

        Virgil woke up with a gasp, and the room he was in had only gotten darker. Carefully, testing who he is, Virgil spread his wings and the familiar halo of light shone around him, lighting up the dark. Damn. 

        Virgil slid out of bed and made his way out of his room, heading over to where Deceit and Niche were sleeping. Or, where he thought they were sleeping. He opened the door and a single yellow eye met his own. 

        “We’re going now.” Deceit asked, but not really. He knew. 

        “Yeah. We need to go now.” Virgil said. 

        “Are we saying goodbye to Lola? They’ll be concerned in the morning.” Deceit pointed out. 

        "We’ll leave them a note. Get Niche up.” Virgil told the other, then left. 

        He grabbed his stuff from his room, and pulled out the map… 

        “Oh.” Virgil looked down the the map that Emma had forced him to bring. Marked on it were notes and names of places that Virgil had never seen. The town they were in was circled in a ruby colored ink, and written next to it in cursive was ‘Under Marana’s protection, do not let Roman go here!’ From there, there was a dashed pathway that led back to the portal, taking them right through the Plains of Logic and the Town of Heat. 

        Emma knew, and had left Virgil with the stuff he needed to complete this on his own. She wanted to ensure his success without Roman there. 

        He quickly scribbled out a letter to Lola, and went to put it on the table, yet, he saw one already there. Addressed to him, in a looping print. He picked it up and opened it. 

_"Dear Virgil, if you are reading this, then you most likely are going. I wish you luck on your journey, and my town will forever welcome you with open arms. Stay safe, and remember who you are. Love, Lola.”_

        Virgil put the note in his bag and placed his own where their’s was. Deceit and Niche descended the stairs, and without saying anything, Virgil walked out the front door, following the map. Deceit followed after him. 

        Nothing attacked them as they made their way towards the Plains, and if Deceit or Niche noticed that occasionally the ground beneath Virgil’s feet would light up when he opened his wings, then neither wished to point it out. The forest was aggressive, mocking them with eyes and noises. Virgil was terrified, and was still jumping at every little thing. Deceit didn’t though, and he looked mad, or upset. One of the two, Virgil couldn’t tell. 

        Niche had landed on Deceit’s shoulder at some point, dulling down his golden glow. He didn’t want to attract anything unsavory. 

        The trees started to let up, and the air snapped and crackled with electricity. It popped and snapped at the group’s throats. Deceit took a step closer to Virgil, looked up, and frowned. 

        “We’re close to him.” Deceit told him, and when Virgil went to ask him how he knew, Deceit pointed upwards. 

        The real stars were pinpricks, glaring down at Virgil, overtaken by what appeared to be holograms, sharp as knives. Everything was tilted, leaving Virgil feeling a bit lightheaded. Something was wrong. 

**Dark laughter sounded in the distance, and the sky was consumed by a fire of darkness.**


	19. Pinprick Stars

 

**“What is that?” Niche asked, looking around the darkness.**

**“Logic. Stay close to me.” Virgil led the group through the false night, silent and deadly as he pulled out his dagger. Everything was too quiet.**

**Virgil’s eyes lit up, and Deceit’s followed suit. They continued to the source of the laughter they had heard. Logic had to be nearby, Virgil could sense it. It was a constant panic in his head, a deep blue tinging the edges of his vision. Logan was in there somewhere, and he was _terrified._**

**Of course he was angry with the Logical side, but he didn’t deserve this. Then again, holding secrets seemed to alway result in someone getting hurt. Or everyone.**

**“Duck.” Virgil spat out, draggin Deceit to the ground. As he did, razor-sharp stars zinged past where their heads had just been. Logic had tried to shoot them from behind. “Logic? Where are you? We know you’re around here somewhere.”**

**“You’re here too, but do you know where _here_ is?” A voice dripping with a furious madness replied from the darkness. **

**Virgil didn’t respond to that, standing and spreading out his wings. The ground beneath his feet glowed a little, illuminating the world they found themselves in. The sky blinked at them and flashed a dangerously sharp smile. The group stumbled back, and a familiar blue tie came into view.**

**"I’m sure you remember my...friend here.” It was the dark one from the lab in Logan’s realm, from all those months ago, but at this point it could have been years. “It’s quite upset about what you did to it.”**

***For those of you who have forgotten, it was a dark one**

**“Shut the fuck up!” Logan yelled out. “You’re not in control anymore! Get them!”**

**The creature lunged, but Virgil grabbed Deceit and pulled him a--**

**Deceit was pinned beneath the monster as it growled against his throat, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Virgil was frozen, dagger in hand, ready to strike.**

**“Why are you doing this?” Virgil asked des-- like a coward.**

**“Because I ca--STOP IT! Because Patton’s gone, and Roman took him from me, and I’ll take the one thing he cares about in return.” Logic spat out at them like venom. “And yes Virgil, since you can’t seem to see things without having them pointed out to you, I’m talking about you. Revenge is a dish best served cold.”**

**“Logic, don’t do this!” Deceit begged, attempting to free himself from the grasp of Logic’s little pet.**

**“You don’t have room to speak you little snake. I should have crushed you when I had the chance.” A halo of stars snapped into existence above Logic’s head. They craved to spill blood.**

**“Is that what Patton really would have wanted?” Deceit hissed back, ignoring the clawing sensation at his sides. He winced when one of the razor sharp stars slashed across his cheek.**

**“Well, I don’t really have the chance to ask him now, do I?” Logic hissed, stalking towards Deceit. He didn’t notice Virgil-- “Stay where you are.” Logic snapped at the winged side, angling a line of stars directly at his throat.**

**Logic bent down and pushed his little, pet wasn’t the right word, off Deceit. He loomed over the other, pupils a nasty green and like pinpricks. Stars zipped around, sticking into the ground with little shatters. Deceit looked downright terrified, but one glance to Virgil told the other that this was his chance.**

**Silently, Virgil slipped under the line of stars, brandishing his dagger. He didn’t want to have to use it, but whatever was necessary to save his… the others. Whatever was necessary to save the others. Unaware of what was going on behind him, Logan gripped Deceit by the front of his shirt and lifted him, fire in his eyes.**

**“I’m sick of this. I’ve warned everyone about what is and isn’t right, but no one ever listens! It’s because of you. Patton didn’t listen to me, and now he’s _gone._ But you didn’t listen to me either, and you’re still here.” Logic let out a sick laugh. **

**"Logan, I’m sorry! But you agreed to this! I never forced you to do anything, and neither did Patton. You’re both hurt, just shut up for once!” Deceit hissed back.**

**Virgil was taking in Logan’s form, his behavior. Faintly, he heard the same whispers that tormented him on occasion. Luckily, he’d learned to get a pretty good handle on them. Virgil to a step towards Logic---**

**And immediately cried out in pain as one of Logan’s stars hit him across his chest, sending him backwards. Virgil grimaced, but didn’t shrink back against the look the other was giving him. Logic dropped Deceit, and had his dark one pinned the snake back to the ground, teeth dangerously close to his throat.**

**“You don’t have to do this Logic.” Virgil stood once again.**

**“Roman took everything from me, and I intend revenge.” A halo of stars formed.**

**“You think I matter to him?” Virgil asked, hurt in his eyes. “Really? There’s a reason he’s not here. He _left_ me. As far as he’s concerned, I’m just a past mistake.” **

**“Virgil-- that’s not,” Deceit struggled to speak. “True.”**

**“Come on Lo, you know the facts. Even like this. The Prince doesn’t give a sh*t about what happens to me, but if you join us, you can really get revenge.” Virgil offered.**

**“Virgil! No!” Deceit tried to get the creature off him, earning him another scratch.**

**Virgil stalked towards the other, his halo of light shining around the ground by his feet. His eyes flashed purple. “Come on, don’t you want revenge on the one who swept you off your feet and then threw you into the abyss? Maybe you can even find your world again, even if it’s different.”**

**Logic paused, thinking. He want to deny it. “Who says I want to deny it? If Roman is truly gone, then he no longer finds Virgil useful.”**

**“You’re a special kind of mad Logic, but maybe the kind we need.” Virgil held out his hand, keeping the purple light from his eyes. “Join us.”**

**Slowly, the stars around Logic’s head faded, and he slipped his hand into the other’s. “You’re making a mis--Oh. Very clever--”**

**Logan fell to the ground as he felt his head become overwhelmed with screams of anguish and torturous words. He held onto it with his remaining hand away from Virgil, whose eyes were blazing purple and crackling. Deceit was released as the Dark One whimpered and stumbled off him, pawing at its own head.**

**Logan was having a hard time breathing as his brain was taken on a not-so-joyride of emotions. His heart raced, but slowly, things started clicking into place again as he realized he was _scared_. The little parts of him that were drowned in the darkness of the void were slowly being recovered by a muck more familiar kind of dark. Sure, Patton was gone, and Deceit had a part in it, but so did _he._ All three of them did. **

**“Virgil, you’re hurting him!” Deceit rushed over to the over. “What the hell are you--” He gasped and stumbled back under the weight of Virgil’s glare.**

**Logan recognized that voice. It was Deceit, of course it was Deceit, who else would it be? He had just seen him. It wasn’t like he---**

**Gasping, Logan shot up, eyes wide and flaming blue. He looked around wildly at the other two sides. The sky above them shone with large stars. Virgil immediately released his hand, and stumbled, deceit barely catching him before he hit the ground. Everything felt strange to Logan, he looked at his hand as if it were not his own.**

**“What happened? Where--” He paused, gasping at the strange feelings he was feeling. Remorse? Grief? Faint wisps of anger? But why-- oh. “Oh my god. Holy sh*t, holy sh*t.”**

**“Caught up now?” Deceit hissed at him.**

**“I can’t believe…” He trailed off, looking around. “Where’s…”**

**Deceit paused his fretting over the mostly unconscious side. “Guess.”**

**“Oh no. Wait, where’s Patton?” Logan asked.**

**Virgil growled and pushed off of Deceit. “Good question. But does it really matter?”**

**“No! Don’t stand up.” Deceit exclaimed. “You just used a lot of power on… whatever you just did.”**

**“Was I corrupted?” Logan asked. He looked startled when Deceit nodded back. “Then, how in the world did you fix me?”**

**Virgil shook his head, flashes of gold dancing through his eyes. “I did the same thing I did to Roman to fix him. You’re welcome.”**

**“What you did for Ro--? Virgil! You almost passed out from that,  you can’t keep doing this!” Logan exclaimed, taking a step closer to Virgil. “You shouldn’t be able to un-corrupt other sides.”**

**“How are you feeling?” Deceit asked.**

**“Foggy, but a lot more like myself.” Logan said truthfully.**

**“Then I don’t see why I shouldn’t do this.” Virgil stood, then wobbled, trying to steady himself.**

**“Virgil, I think you need time to recover--”  
        “Don’t you tell me what to do!” Virgil yelled, and started to storm off in the general direction of the portal. **

**Logan was frozen in confusion, and glanced over at Deceit, who refused to meet his eyes. Virgil was snappish, angry with both of them. Oh. “He blames us, doesn’t he?” It was quiet, careful.**

**“He’s not wrong,” Deceit sighed, watching the anxious side go. “We lied to him for so long, and now you’re hurt, I’m hurt, and his world has been swept out from under him.”**

**“You’re hurt?” Logan took off his tie, passing it over to Deceit. “Use this to stop the bleeding.”**

**“Uh, thanks.” Deceit glanced around. “Where’d your little pet go?”**

**Logan grimaced. “Hopefully back to where it came from. Come on, we can’t let Virgil get too far ahead. He could get hurt.”**

**Silently, Deceit followed, uncertain in his movements. “You really love Patton, don’t you?”**

**The other nodded. “Enough to almost kill you. I don’t know what I'd do without him.”**

**"I’m happy for you Lo.” The logical side sent Deceit a confused look. “Virgil loved Roman like that.”**

**“Roman can’t just _stop_ loving Virgil like that.” Logan whispered frantically. “We’ve known him since he was created, and even back then, he could never fake love. I _know_ Roman loved Virgil. It’s not logical why he would leave.” **

**Deceit shook his head and passed Roman’s note to the other.**

**_“Dearest Magpie,_ **

**_I’m sorry for everything I’ve done, but I can’t stop myself. I won’t hurt you, I won’t. Save Patton and Logan and---”_ The note became illegible. _“You’ll know where to find me._**

**_I’ll love you forever and more.”_ **

**Logan was baffled. “Why in the world would he leave?”**

**Unfortunately, Logan might have been just a tad too loud, for Virgil turned to face him. “Does it matter? He’s gone, and wants us to get Patton and leave.”**

**“I really do think it matters.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey, sorry it's been a while. I've just been really busy.*

**Author's Note:**

> *Wow! A sequel! How shocking!*


End file.
